


Stin

by NerdyZombie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin is dead yet the Helgen thing still happens..., Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Companions, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Like, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Stormcloak questline is slightly different than that in the game, Takes a more realistic approach to the war, Very very slow at building the romances in this book, delphine and esbern are jerks who need to be put in their place, extremely slowburn, kinda happy ending, the plot is extremely different than the game, there will be characters that are out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyZombie/pseuds/NerdyZombie
Summary: Stin = Freedom in DovahzulThe Dragonborn is victorious and Alduin is dead. Skyrim can now live in peace. But there is one last obstacle before peace is achieved.The Civil War





	1. Dragonborn

Ayla sits in the back of the wagon, hood over her face as she watches the scenery go by. It was a shock when the Imperial soldiers didn't force her to remove her hood, but she wasn't going to remind them. She listens as the blonde Stormcloak soldier in front of her talks with the horse thief sitting near the edge of the wagon.

She pays no mind to their conversation as the wagon pulls into Helgen. She remembers this place, small village near the border. Attacked a lot which explains the heavy presence of soldiers. The town was surprisingly empty, most likely due to the executions today.

"Come on, into the house," a man says and Ayla looks over to see a young boy, no older than ten, sitting on the deck of his family's house. His dad is trying to usher him into the house, to which the boy argues.

Ayla meets the boys gaze as she looks over her other shoulder. She sends him a smile and a wink before looking away. Her eyes land on General Tullius and she stares at him, observing him. He walks with full confidence, head held high and trying hard to keep the smile from showing. Something gained with being a military man for most of his life. If only he knew what was going to happen.

Ayla stands up when the carriage stops and follows the horse thief off of the wagon, where an Imperial soldier and a guard stand.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," the soldier says before writing something down in the book in his hands. The rebel leader walks over and stands amongst some of his soldiers who are also there to be executed. Ayla looks over at the group before returning her gaze to the horse nearby.

"It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," the blonde soldier who calls himself Ralof says just before his own name is called and he joins his comrades.  
"Lokir of Rorikstead," the soldier calls out and the horse thief begins to panic.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" Lokir says loudly, "I'm not a Stormcloak!" he then runs off and Ayla closes her eyes, shaking her head, "You can't kill me!" he yells as he flees. He makes it a good distance until the archers shoot him down.

The soldier turns to her and checks the book, "she's not on the list," he says before stepping forward, reaching for her hood.

"We don't have time for this, Hadvar," the captain says, causing the soldier to retract his hand, "she goes to the block like everyone else,"

"Yes, Ma'am," the soldier, Hadvar, says and looks back at Ayla, a sympathetic look on his face. Oh, if he only knew, "I'm sorry," he begins, voice laced with sympathy, "at least you'll die here amongst your kinsmen," he then walks off, the captain and Ayla following closely.

Ayla comes to a stop near Ralof and next to a redheaded Stormcloak. She counts around ten Stormcloaks and triple the amount of Imperials. This better work. She looks forward to see a priestess giving them their last rights.

"Oh for the love of Talos, let's just get this over with," the redhead snaps angrily, walking forward and stopping in front of the chopping block. The priestess glares at the redhead before walking off, muttering a few choice words on her way.

The redhead lies his head down on the block voluntarily and everyone watches as the executioner swings the mighty axe down on the man's neck, ending his life. Ayla notices a few people on both sides flinching at the grotesque sound. Ayla stares at the mans head in the basket, wondering when the right time is.

"Next, the hooded Nord," the captain yells out and Ayla bites her lip, glancing at the woman before nodding to herself, "I said next prisoner!" the captain yells out again, this time much angrier. Ayla notices a few soldiers place their hands on the hilt of their swords, taking slow cautious steps towards her.

"To the block, prisoner," Hadvar says quickly, as if trying to avoid any conflict, "nice and easy," Ayla stands up straighter, looking up at the mountain in the distance. The Throat of the World. It is close, making this more perfect.

"I said now!" the captain says, drawing her own sword and walking straight towards Ayla. Other soldiers follow her lead while Hadvar sighs behind her. Ayla looks at the captain, a smile gracing her lips. A smile so small yet it held so much power that it caused the captain to hesitate for a second before continuing her advance.

Ayla waits until the captain was four feet in front of her before initiating the plan, "Odahviing!" she Shouts, sending the captain and a few of her soldiers as well as some of the Stormcloaks to stumble backward. Ayla then burns her bonds off yet stays where she is.

The captain regains her footing and looks around frantically before her gaze settles on Ayla, "Soldiers! Kill her!" she yells and thus chaos started. Ayla takes a step back, looking at the six soldiers running at her, swords raised, while five archers take aim at her.

She raises a ward spell to deflect a few arrows before facing the charging soldiers once more. She knows what she needs to do to save her own skin, but she has never Shouted more than once with no time to rest between Shouts.

"Fus Ro Dah!" she Shouts and the soldiers go flying, some landing on the ground while others hit trees or buildings. She looks in front of her to see the rest of the Imperial soldiers. Shit. Anytime now, Odah.

She raises her hands that have fire in them and prepares to fight. The front line begins to attack when a bunch of fire is shot on them. A dragon roars as it flies up and over Helgen. People begin to scream and run for cover while the soldier's attention is now on Odahviing.

Ayla runs forward as Odahviing swoops down and grabs a soldier in his claws. She stops and looks around, looking for the Stormcloaks. She was about to run deeper into Helgen when she sees Ralof run into a nearby tower. She glances up at Odahviing before running over to the tower and opening the door. 

"Have they really returned?" Ralof asks the Jarl as she enters. Ayla closes the door behind her and walks into the tower, removing her hood in the process. She stops when she is in the middle of the room before turning towards the two blonde Nords, her raven colored hair framing her face.

"You're the Dragonborn!" Ralof says with a look of disbelief on his face, "but I thought you were dead?" Ayla looks over at him and nods.

"Yes, I figured as much," she says as she heads towards the stairs, "the Blades had a say in it, I never actually returned to tell them I survived my fight with Alduin, so I guess they just assumed my death? I don't know, but I'm alive," she spreads her arms out as she walks up the steps. She hears voices behind her and eventually people follow her up the stairs.

She touches the stone walls and draws a symbol in the Dovah language. She backs up and waits until the wall is destroyed and a red scaled dragon head is there. She smiles at the dragon and walks closer, fully aware of the Stormcloak presence.

"Kogaan ahrk krosis," she says in fluent dragon language, "zu'u fen filok daar sahsun," the dragon glances behind her before his gaze settles on her again.  
"Fin dein los fin pruzaan miiraad, Dovahkin," he informs her before looking back at the Stormcloaks, "niin?"

Ayla looks at the group quickly before looking back at Odahviing, "they're okay," she replies with an assuring smile, "now go kick some ass," she adds and the dragon flies off, breathing fire on an approaching group of soldiers.

Ayla turns around and walks up the second seet of stairs and onto the top of the tower, where she could see Odahviing set a building on fire, "we need to go to the keep," she says loudly, pointing in the direction of said keep, "its the best route out of here,"

"Back out there with that dragon? No thanks," a soldier protests and Ayla turns around and looks back at the group.

"If you don't want to follow me, then stay and find a different way out," she says with a shrug, "but those who wish to live, follow me," she then heads towards the door. However, a voice from the Stormcloaks stops her in her tracks.

"Who do you think you are walking in here and telling my soldiers what to do?" Ulfric Stormcloak demands, walking down the stairs and glaring at her. Ayla raises her eyebrows, honestly shocked by the outburst. She turns her body until she is completely facing the Nord.

"I believe I am the person who just saved you and your soldiers from death," she reminds him with a stern voice, "and you're right. They are your soldiers, they don't have to listen to me. But I am escaping, so if you want to make it out of this alive, it would be wise to follow the one with the dragon,"

Ayla walks over to the chest and opens it, grabbing her Daedric bow and quiver full of Daedric arrows. She slings the quiver and bow onto her back and then pulls out a golden sword with a bright hilt out of the chest. She straps it onto her hip before grabbing a Daedric sword. She closes the chest and turns towards the group.

"Like I said, it's your choice, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak," she says, backing up towards the edge of the tower while bending forward and spreading out her arms in a mock bow towards the blonde, "the keep is the best way out,"

She turns and steps onto the edge and looks back at the Jarl over her shoulder, "we'll talk again soon," she says before leaning forward and falling off the tower. Ulfric begins hurrying towards the edge, curious to know if the Dragonborn survived. He hears his soldiers jump back with frightened voices as the red dragon flies in front of him, letting out a loud roar.

The Stormcloaks can faintly see a spot of black on the neck of the dragon as it flies towards the Throat of the World and knew that is where the Dragonborn landed.  
Ulfric looks away from the dragon and looks down at Helgen, which continues to burn to the ground. Several bodies litter the ground. Imperial, Thalmor, and the innocent citizens of Helgen. Regardless of their allegiance, the dragon showed no mercy to those that attacked it.

To have the Dragonborn and a dragon on his side would be very beneficial. It might be the final push he needed to win this war once and for all. But as he watches the dragon fly away, he wonders if the Dragonborn would agree to help him and his cause.

~~

Translations:

1a.) Thank you and sorry  
1b.) I need to escape this village  
2a.) The keep is the best option, dragonborn  
2b.) Them?


	2. The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Helgen, Ayla travels to Riften where she recruits one of her closest friends and allies.

"Here's the golden hat," Xaliyah says, setting the thing on the table in front of Delvin before taking a seat next to him. The bald man grabs the hat and examines it, "waste of gold if you ask me," she adds and the man smiles at that.

"You say that now, boss, but you'll think differently when you get this," he says, handing her a coin purse filled with coin. She smiles and takes it from him, the coin clinking together inside.

"Maybe it wasn't such a waste of gold," she adds and puts the purse in her pocket before motioning Vekel over and ordering a mug of ale.

The two sit in a comfortable silence, talking about how well the Guild is doing nowadays and future missions and heists. Xaliyah reaches over and grabs a piece of bread and tears a piece off and puts it in her mouth, listening to Delvin's attempt to once again woo Vex.

"You're persistant," Xaliyah says once Vex walked out of hearing range, picking up her tankard, "think that will work?"

"What will work?" Delvin feigns ignorance and Xaliyah rolls her eyes.

"You're plan on flirting nonstop with Vex to the point where she gets so annoyed with you that she sleeps with you in the hopes of shutting you up," Xaliyah explains and Delvin doesn't reply, only continues snacking on the grilled leaks in front of him, "just tell her how you feel, ask her on a date and get to know each other,"

"Should I really take relationship advice from you, boss?" Delvin asks, turning his head to look at her with an eyebrow cocked.

Xaliyah tilts her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what's that supposed to mean?" she asks and Delvin looks around the room before his gaze settles on her once more.

"How's your relationship with Brynjolf, boss?" Delvin says without hesitation. Xaliyah sighs, looking away from the man, shaking her head. She should of guessed that he would ask that.

"I, uh, don't see how me and Brynjolfs, uh, relationship relates to you and Vex," she says, cursing herself for getting flustered, something that rarely happens to her. The only time she truly gets flustered is whenever she is around Brynjolf. She trips over her own tongue and she stutters so much when speaking.

She hopes Brynjolf hasn't noticed it, but it's pretty clear that the rest of the Guild and the people in the Flagon has noticed.

"You're trying to give me relationship advice when you can't admit your own feelings for Brynjolf," Delvin explains with a smug expression, knowing full well that he won't get in trouble for this.

Xaliyah was about to reply when the entrance to the Flagon swings open. The brunette thief looks over to see an all too familiar raven-haired woman walking towards the bar.

"You do know you can walk in through the Cistern, right?" Xaliyah reminds Ayla as the Dragonborn sits down in the third chair at the table her and Delvin are occupying.

"The Ratways had less people," Ayla explains, signaling Vekel for a drink and settling in perfectly amongst the company of thieves. She takes the mug from Vekel and gives him a quick thanks before she takes a drink from it.

"What have you been up too, Ayla?" Delvin asks the Dragonborn and she shrugs, settling her tankard on the table. 

"Fighting here, exploring a tomb there," Ayla replies, "normal Dragonborn things, y'know?"

Xaliyah shakes her head, "No, not really," she says and laughs at the eye roll Ayla gives her.

"Did something completely stupid and reckless today," she adds and this peaks the interest of the two thieves, "Odahviing and I attacked Helgen and burnt it to the ground,"

"What?" Xaliyah asks in disbelief.

"Xaliyah, it's just normal Dragonborn thing," Delvin explains and Ayla laughs while Xaliyah shakes her head, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because of the rebellion," she explains and Xaliyah understands. Ayla is heading a rebellion against the Thalmor, aiming to drive them out of Skyrim for good. It is pretty successful so far and people from far and wide of varying races flock to her banner. But the Thalmor are receiving help from their allies, the Empire, so Ayla isn't as successful as she wants to be.

"You aim to ally with Ulfric, don't you?" Xaliyah asks and Ayla takes another drink before shrugging, "are you sure it will work out?"

"That's the thing I'm worried about," she admits, finally meeting Xaliyah's gaze, "together, the Thalmor and Imperial forces outnumber mine, even with two dragons on my side. I need to join forces with Ulfric in order for my rebellion against the Thalmor to be successful. For all the lives lost in this rebellion to mean something,"

"But?"

"But I think he will see the risk in fighting both the Empire and Thalmor and how much that could cost him," Ayla continues while looking away, a sigh leaving her.

"Ayla, listen to me," Xaliyah says, leaning forward and a serious expression replacing her usual calm one, "as your secret sponsor, I am going to tell you to offer Stormcloak this alliance, to give him his options and time to consider them. You both have common enemies; he hates the Thalmor just as much as you do and you hate the Empire just as much as he does,"

Ayla stares at her best friend, realizing she is right. However, there is still the question of whether or not the alliance would help her cause. Xaliyah sighs, seeing the woman's hesitation.

"It will be beneficial, trust me," she says, sending the Dragonborn a pointed look, "there is literally no way he will deny the help of the Dragonborn and a dragon,"

"The boss is right," Delvin points out, "you're rebellion is doing pretty well as of now, joining forces with the Stormcloaks will increase your chance of victory,"

"Alright, alright," Ayla says, playing with the fork in her hands, "I'll go to Windhelm tomorrow and offer an alliance," she pauses, her brows furrowed in thought, "you want to come with?"

"Me?" Xaliyah asks, shocked at the suggestion. She was going to go, obviously, but Ayla has never really asked her to accompany her on things that help the rebellion.   
"If you dont have time-"

Xaliyah shakes her head, interrupting the Dragonborn, "No, I'm not busy,"

"I have a few jobs for you if you're bored, lass," a voice interrupts her and Xaliyah looks over her shoulder to see Brynjolf standing there, arms crossed and staring down at her.

"Bored?" Xaliyah asks with a nervous chuckle, flicking her eyes elsewhere before settling on the redhead again, "highly unlikely. Ayla here, um, asked me if I wanted to help her with a, uh, task for her rebellion," she sends him a smile before turning back round in her chair.

"Ayla, how have you been?" Brynjolf asks and the raven-haired female shrugs.

"Still alive," she replies, "can't complain,"

"And your rebellion,"

"Still fighting," she answers without thought, "planning on offering an alliance to the Stormcloaks," Brynjolf raises an eyebrow at that and shuffles on his feet. He knows of the Guild's secret involvement in Ayla's rebellion and from what he has heard from Xaliyah that it has been faring well in it's secret war against the Thalmor in Skyrim.

"Are you sure Ulfric would agree to such an alliance?" he asks the woman and she sighs, running her finger around the rim of her tankard.

"I guess we will find out when we get to Windhelm tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" Brynjolf asks, turning his gaze to Xaliyah, who looks away instantly, "are you sure that's safe?"

"She'll be with me," Ayla points out, glancing between the two.

"But if-"

"Bryn, are you implying that you worry for the boss?" Delvin asks and Brynjolf looks away from the man and at a wall.

"Brynjolf, I'll be fine," Xaliyah says, turning to look up at the redhead, "do you seriously not trust my fighting skills?" this stops the man from continuing his argument.

"Any other objections?" Ayla calls out to anyone. Some of the non-Guild members give her a confused look while the people who are in the Guild shake their heads no, "you ready?" Xaliyah blinks in shock.

"Ready? Now?" Xaliyah asks and Ayla nods in silence, "as in we are leaving right now?"

"Well, not at this exact moment," Ayla explains, raising her tankard slightly off the table, "I need to finish this and you need to pack,"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Pack? Are we going to live in Windhelm from now on?"

Ayla laughs before taking a drink, "well, if this alliance is made, you will have a bigger part in this war than before," she begins explaining, "before you just had to supply profits, now you will be moving to the base of my rebellion to help with the efforts there,"

Brynjolf lets out a laugh, interrupting the Dragonborn, "I thought this was for a few days," he explains and Delvin laughs into his drink as he stands and walks elsewhere.

"And your problem?" Ayla asks, tilting her head slightly at the man's protest. It is taking a lot to hide the smirk she wants to show, knowing exactly why this is bothering the thief.

"Lass, we should talk about this somewhere else," Brynjolf says, glancing around the crowded tavern. Xaliyah looks around, surprised by the suggestion before nodding her agreement.

Brynjolf begins to walk away and Xaliyah stands to follow, giving a last look at the Dragonborn, who gives her a wink and a thumbs up. Xaliyah rolls her eyes at her friend before hurrying to catch up to Bryn.

"Moving to her base, lass?" Brynjolf says, turning around to look at her. They are now in the Ratway Vaults, "are you sure that is a wise idea?"

Xaliyah hugs herself, shrugging, "I did agree to help her and I will," she explains, refusing to meet his hard stare, "and if it means moving to her base for the time being, then so be it. Plus, if she is asking me to move there, I am sure she will be asking Tal and Athena as well,"

She glances over at the redhead to see him looking away from her, slightly shaking his head.

"If you are so worried about me going, then come with me," she suggests before she can stop herself and the male in front of her turns his head to look at her, "o-or don't, it's, uh, up to you, of course,"

She shuffles on her feet, turning her gaze to the stone floor beneath her. She pays attention to the soft sound of water falling from the moist walls and ceilings. 

"Alright, lass," Brynjolf says, his voice soft yet strong, "I'll come with ya," she looks up at him, surprised at his reply.

"B-but the Guild..." she starts, her voice drowning out to a whisper.

"Will be fine with Delvin and Vex watching over it," he finishes for her, "they know what they're doing. They'll send us reports and we'll send them requests if any,"  
For once in her twenty-two years of life, Xaliyah is speechless. She didn't expect Brynjolf, the man who is so focused on the Guild, to agree to move into Ayla's base with her.

"Uh...yeah, erm, okay then," she says, struggling to find words for the matter, "it's settled, I guess. We're both going to war," she lets out a nervous chuckle before dropping her arms to her sides.

"You're not backing out now are you, lass?" he asks with a humorous glint in his eyes. Xaliyah instantly looks at him, eyes wide in shock that he would suggest that.

"I am not-!" she starts then sees his smirk and sighs, a smile of her own appearing on her face, "I should kick you out of the Guild for that, Bryn," she adds with a raised eyebrow and her smile now a smirk.

Brynjolf raises his arms in mock surrender, "consider me sorry, lass," he says and Xaliyah rolls her eyes while laughing when the door opens and Ayla walks in.  
"Are you two done making out so we can hit the road?" she asks, "it's quite a ways from here to Windhelm and even farther from there to the base,"

"We were just getting ready to leave," Xaliyah says, sending Brynjolf a quick glance before looking back at the Dragonborn, who looks between the two with a skeptical look on her features.

"Alright then," she says after a moment of silence. She turns to walk back out when she stops and turns back towards them, "if you get pregnant, I swear on all the Divines that-"

"Ayla!" Xaliyah snaps, feeling her cheeks redden at a fast rate, "I-I will not be pregnant anytime soon," Ayla raises an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Sure," she says before walking back into the Flagon. Xaliyah risks a glance at Brynjolf before sighing. This is going to be a long war.


	3. Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her group arrive at Windhelm and the Dragonborn wastes no time to talk to Ulfric about the alliance.

"Y'know, I always ask myself why I never travel to Windhelm but now I realize that it is the insufferable cold that keeps me away," Xaliyah says, giving the Dragonborn a pointed look, "you have two dragons, just light the Thalmor's asses on fire and call it good,"

Ayla lets out a laugh as the group of four walks towards the Palace of Kings. It is currently midday and her group consists of Xaliyah, Brynjolf, and Kharjo, her second-in-command. They have traveled all night and are exhausted, all they want to do is rent rooms in the inn and sleep all day. That, however, is not why they are in Windhelm.

"I'll rent you three rooms as well," Brynjolf says as he breaks away from the group. Brynjolf could sleep all day, but the other three couldn't Xaliyah, actually, could also go to the inn, but she wanted to go with Ayla and Kharjo.

Xaliyah turns and nods at the redhead, "we'll hurry," she replies knowing it will happen since all three of them are tired. She glances at Ayla, realization dawning on her. Ayla is tired, meaning her patience is thin and she will be quick to a temper. She is suddenly glad she decided to go with Ayla.

"We know you will," Kharjo says and Ayla laughs at his comment while Xaliyah glares at the Kahjiit. She turns to look at Brynjolf only to see him gone. She lets out a sigh and turns around as they approach the entrance to the Palace.

"Hopefully this goes well," Ayla mutters to them as they walk through a group of citizens, who glance at them in curiosity before going about their day.

"It will," Kharjo replies as they walk through the doors and into the Palace of Kings. The doors close with a thud that echoes through the hall. A few people inhabit the room. Three people sit at the table, quietly dining on the food provided. A steward stands next to the throne, arms crossed and with a tired expression on his face.

"Thank the Divines," Xaliyah says with a relieved sigh, "I feared I would freeze to death out there,"

"You should have told Brynjolf," Kharjo says and Ayla bites her lip to keep herself from smiling or laughing as she knows exactly where this is going, "I'm sure he would have warmed you up,"

"Oh haha," Xaliyah says as they walk further into the hall, "watch it, Kharjo," Ayla rolls her eyes while smiling as she stops at the table, sighing when she sees the throne is empty.

She is tired and hungry and she wants to get this talk over so she can finally sleep before the long journey to her base. She looks over to her left when she hears voices from a room in that direction and knows that is where Windhelm's Jarl is.

"You smell like a dog," a voice snaps angrily at her and she looks down at the people currently occupying the table. She stares at a blonde Nord woman with a circlet on her brow and wearing fancy clothing, sitting near the edge of the table. She is obviously important in some way. Ayla looks over her shoulder to see both Xaliyah and Kharjo eating some of the food on the table.

"Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric," Galmar says, breaking the silence, "And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day soldiers like us are no longer needed,"

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn," Ulfric comments, sitting down on the throne.

"Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan," the older man says, ending the conversation. That is also when they take note of Ayla standing there.  
"Who the hell are you?" the man asks, narrowed eyes on Ayla.

"Dragonborn," Ulfric greets after a moment of silence. Ayla stands up straight and sheathes the dagger, "what business do you have here?"

"I have an offer for you," she says, leaning on the table once again, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the blonde. She opens her mouth to continue when someone stands up angrily and marches pass Ayla.

"Asshat," the blonde woman snaps and Ayla raises an eyebrow at her and watches her walk away.

"Whore," Ayla mutters before shrugging, "anyways, I suggest we go elsewhere to discuss the matter further. I see that I am not that welcomed here," she glances over at the two others at the table before looking back at Ulfric.

Ayla watches as the Jarl glances over at the man with the bear hood before returning his gaze to her, "alright," he says, nodding towards the room to the left, "we'll talk," he then stands and heads into the room, the older man behind him.

Ayla looks over at her companions, "Xal, you okay staying out here?" she asks and the brunette nods, walking over and sitting down at the table, "let's do this," Ayla adds to Kharjo, who follows her into the room.

It was obviously a War room, proven by the table where a map of Skyrim lies, red and blue flags over each hold, signifying which side occupies which hold. Her eyes land on Riften and she flinches slightly when she sees the red flag. She tears her eyes away from the table and stands next to Kharjo near the door.

"I am here to propose an alliance between our rebellions," she starts and the older man lets out a chuckle.

"You're rebelling too?" he asks, "against who? The dragons? The Greybeards? Oh the-"

"The Thalmor," Ayla interrupts the man, an unamused look on her face and this shuts him up. From the looks on their faces, she has their full attention.

"The Thalmor?" Ulfric asks, taking a few steps towards the Dragonborn, his face serious and gaze hard as he stares down at her, "how come I've never heard of this rebellion?"

"No one outside of it knows about it. It is an underground rebellion," she explains, meeting his gaze with her own, refusing to break it, "while you're fighting the Empire, I have been making sure they don't receive supplies from the Thalmor or reinforcements. In other words, we have been helping your fight without you even knowing about it,"

She watches as Ulfric looks over his shoulder at his friend before looking back at Ayla, "You talked of an alliance, why should I agree to one?" he asks and Ayla smiles, uncrossing her arms.

"I have an army, supplies, and two dragons," Ayla says simply, "I am sure that peaks your interest. The thought of having the Dragonborn and a few dragons on your side must be tempting. The Empire doesn't have that, do they?"

Kharjo shuffles in his spot beside Ayla, his gaze on the two Nords on him, "So if I agree to this alliance, you, your dragons, and your forces will aid mine in battle," Ulfric says slowly, walking over and leaning on the table, looking over at the Dragonborn, "in return I assume that you are asking for the aid of my soldiers in you endeavors against the Thalmor?"

"Precisely,"

Ulfric looks over at the hooded man, "What do you take of this, Galmar?" he asks and the man glances over at Ayla before looking back at his leader.

"You are already faring well against the Empire as it is," Galmar reports, "if you deny this alliance, I don't think it will have a major effect against your chances of winning," he pauses, brows furrowed in thought, "However, you would be foolish to deny the aid of the Dragonborn," he continues, looking over at Ayla, "with her and her dragons on our side, I would say that the Empire stands no chance. Unless they have a secret Dragonborn on their side,"

Ulfric looks over at Ayla for a few seconds before nodding, pushing himself off of the table, "alright, Dragonborn," he says, walking over to stand a few feet in front of her, crossing his arms, "I agree to this alliance, but on one term," he waits until Ayla nods her understanding before continuing, "we take down the Empire first,"

Ayla takes a deep breath, glancing over at Kharjo, who shrugs, before returning her gaze to the blonde, "I agree to your terms," she says after a moment of thought, "with one of my own,"

"The Dark Elves of this city will be given more freedom, their district will get the repairs it needs, and more guards will patrol the streets," she says and notices Galmar glance at Ulfric, "any Nord who harasses them or the Argonians are to be arrested,"

Ayla raises an eyebrow at Ulfric when he scoffs at her terms, "are you trying to tell me how to run my city?"

"No, I'm telling you how to rule a country should the moot ever choose you as High King," she retorts instantly, her gaze hardened before she sighs, "Now if you'll excuse me I am very tired and hungry. If you need me, I'll be in the Inn,"

She walks passed the Jarl and out into the throne room, where Xaliyah stands up and walks out with her friend, Kharjo behind them.


	4. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her stay in Windhelm, Ayla goes to the Palace of Kings to have ravens deliver two letters for her. Unfortunately, the blizzard prevents her from returning to her room at the inn and she has to stay the night in the Palace.

To the one that receives this message, the offer was finalized and another banner joins ours.

I depart for the Base today and ask for you to meet me there so we can formulate a plan to defeat the enemy.

I'll go into more details once everyone is in the same room.

~ Ayla'

Ayla folds the two pieces of paper and pours some melted, red wax on the edge before stamping her symbol on it. A dragon surrounded by fire.

She lets the wax dry as she stares at a portrait on the wall in front of her, biting at her lips. It is late into the night and they were going to leave to the base that houses her rebellion in the morning.

She lets out a sigh as she taps her fingers on the surface of the desk, traveling into her thoughts. She just made an alliance with the Stormcloaks. The chances of winning this war against the Thalmor just went up.

She smiles to herself just as the wooden door to her room swings open, revealing a joyous Xaliyah, laughing at herself and on the way to being drunk.  
"What are you smiling about?" Xaliyah asks, leaning against the door.

Ayla looks down at her desk before meeting her friend's gaze, "just today's success," she replies and Xaliyah stares at her in silence for a few seconds before walking forward and grabbing Ayla's wrists and trying to tug the Dragonborn onto her feet.

"Then celebrate it at the bar," Xaliyah suggests as she tries to pull Ayla to her feet, "Bryn and Kharjo are there as well,"

Ayla sighs and shakes her head, sending the brunette an apologetic smile, "as much as I would like to, Xal, I got a few more things to do before I go to bed,"

Xaliyah sighs as she drops Ayla's wrists, "you're such a workaholic, Ayla," Xaliyah says with an eye-roll, "have some fun tonight. You've earned it,"

"I'll celebrate when we have won some victories against the Thalmor," Ayla responds, walking over and grabbing her cloak, tossing it over her shoulders and putting the hood over her head before picking up the two letters on the desk.

"Who are those for?" Xaliyah asks, following the raven-haired female out of the room.

"Athena and Tal," Ayla replies as she walks past the bar where Brynjolf is ordering a few more drinks.

"Aye, Ayla, joining us for a few drinks, are ya?" Brynjolf asks, holding up a tankard filled with ale. Ayla turns around when she reaches the door.

"Not tonight, Brynjolf," she replies as she holds up the two letters in her hand, "got business to take care of,"

"It's going to be a big blizzard tonight, dear," the owner, Elda, says from behind the bar as she hands Brynjolf another mug of ale, "don't stay out too late,"

Ayla smiles politely at the older woman, bowing her head in respect, "I'll be fine," she says before glancing over at Xaliyah and Brynjolf, who is now walking up the stairs and to the second floor, "don't be afraid to yell at them if things get too wild," she adds to Elda before opening the door and stepping out into the wind.

She hears the howling of a pack of wolves outside the city walls and the footsteps of someone walking past her. She gives them a friendly nod before heading towards the city gates in search for a courier at the stables. But she slows to a stop after taking three steps.

A courier is the most common mode of sending messages in Skyrim. Ayla knows that the Thalmor intercepts any couriers they come across. These messages will not be safe from the Thalmor, or the empire for that matter.

So she turns around and heads straight towards the Palace of Kings. She jogs up the steps, cloak flowing behind her as snow starts to fall. She needs to hurry or risk being stuck in the Palace. Not that she would complain; it would be heated and she would have food and shelter, but she would probably be given a bed meant for the soldiers to take a quick nap on. She much prefers the comfortable beds of Candlehearth Hall.

She pushes the door open and shuts it behind her. As she gets used to the silence of the hall compared to the windy weather outside, she turns around and examines the room. Empty. Of course. She had no idea where the ravens are kept and knew that poking around would be unwelcome.

Just as she was about to walk back outside, a cough and footsteps stop her. She looks over her shoulder to see the steward of the Palace, "excuse me, sir," she calls out, removing her hood and walking forward several steps. The man stops walking and looks over at her.

"May I help you at such a late hour?" he questions, obviously confused, as Ayla stops a few feet in front of him, "I'm afraid Jarl Ulfric is asleep right now-"

Ayla shakes her head, "I'm not here to talk with him," she explains, "I'm actually wondering if you have any ravens I can borrow to send a few letters,"

The man furrows his brows, "why not find a courier?"

"Too risky, especially now in the times we live in," she explains and the man slowly nods, "now if you could point me in the right direction-"

"We keep what ravens we have up in the tower with the court wizard, Wuunferth," he explains, nodding over at a door to the left of the entrance to the Palace, "but seeing that it is so late at night, I assume that he is asleep as well,"

Ayla sighs in disappointment. She hoped to get these letters sent tonight so the two they are addressed to receives them in the morning, "Oh, I'll just come back tomorrow morning then," she says, stepping back a few steps, "thank you for your help," she adds with a smile and turns back towards the door.

"Ma'am," the man says and Ayla looks back at him, hoping that he will take her to the ravens instead, "it's snowing pretty heavily at the moment. I would suggest that you stay here for the night,"

Of course, that is what he says. She wasn't in the palace for that long, how fast did this snowstorm pick up? Ayla opens and closes her mouth, trying to think of an appropriate way to decline his suggestion.

"Dragonborn or not, this weather is not suitable for travel, even if your destination is down the road," he adds firmly and Ayla sees no point in wasting her breath arguing with him. With an irritated sigh, she runs a hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest, sending the steward a pointed look.

"Fine," she sighs, the exhaustion slowly getting to her, "where do I sleep?" she figured he would reply with a simple 'in the barracks' since that would be a simple and easy solution.

"If you'll follow me, I can show you to your temporary quarters," the man says with a warm smile before walking to the door that he said lead to where the wizard was.

"Isn't this.."

"Wuunferth has a room in this section of the Palace," the man explains as they walk up a set of stairs, "there are several other rooms here where we let our more esteemed guests sleep," he rounds a few corners before stopping in front of a door, unlocking it and swinging it open for her, "this will be your room for the night," he adds as Ayla walks in.

It was a modest room with a large bed in the middle, a window showing the dark outside, and a fireplace surrounded by wooden chairs. A set of table and chairs sit in front of the window, a bottle of wine and a tankard sitting on the table.

"Thank you, Mr..." Ayla says, turning back to the steward, who smiles in response.

"Just call me Jorleif, ma'am," he says, grabbing the door handle to close it, "and if you need any help in the morning, please come find me," and with that he shuts the door, leaving Ayla alone in the foreign room. 

She takes her cloak off and drapes it over the back of one of the chairs before sitting down on the bed, listening to the crackling of the fire over the windy storm outside. Just one night. Tomorrow morning, she will send the letters and then be off to her base.

~~~

Ayla couldn't find Wuunferth. She checked the only spot she could think of that a court wizard would be, but he wasn't there. And the only other people in the section that she was in were the three people who seem to hate her so much. After putting her cloak back on, she descends the stairs and returns to the main hall.

The three people are seated at the table, eating and conversing with each other in hushed voices. Ayla glances at the throne and sees it still empty. She blinks as she looks to the right of the throne and sees Jorleif standing there. She smiles as she approaches him.

"How may I help you today, ma'am?" he questions and Ayla glares over her shoulder at the blonde woman who had scoffed at Ayla.

"I can't find the court wizard anywhere," she explains, fingers running across the letters in her hand, feeling embarrassed that she can't find someone as simple as a court wizard, "I was asking if you could help me,"

Jorleif nods in response, laughing a bit, "of course," he says, leading his way back towards the door she just walked out of. Ayla follows close behind but looks back at the table when she overhears a commotion.

"Are you just going to let that hag Maven remain the Jarl of Riften?" the blonde woman says angrily, standing up and staring or glaring, Ayla couldn't tell since the woman's back was towards her, at Ulfric as he approaches his throne, "it's been days, Ulfric. You said I'll have Riften back by now,"

"And I am working on that, Laila," Ulfric replies with a sigh as he sits down, giving the woman a tired look, "there are more important things at the moment. Riften will still be there,"

Laila Law-Giver. That's her name. Former Jarl of Riften. Exiled when Ayla agreed to give Riften to the Empire at the cease-fire meeting between both sides of the Civil War so long ago. It was a decision she regrets. She would have preferred if the Imperials stayed out of her favorite city and especially if Maven wouldn't have been made Jarl in place of Laila.

Maven Black-Briar. A name and person Ayla hates and one day hopes to rid the world of. When she first met Maven, Ayla could tell all the woman cared about was benefiting herself. No one but her and her family. Xaliyah's own hatred fueled Ayla's even more. If the Empire put people like Maven on the throne, then that is all the more reason to rid Skyrim of them.

She is pulled from her thoughts when Laila sits back down. Ayla stares at the blonde for a few seconds before looking over at Ulfric, who is already staring at her. Ayla's gaze hardens before she closes her slightly opened mouth and looks back at Jorleif as they finally reach the door.

"Wuunferth, you have a visitor," Jorleif says and an elderly man turns around and smiles when he sees Ayla.

"Ah, the Dragonborn," he says, still smiling, "I heard that you were visiting. It is an honor to meet you," Ayla returns his handshake with a smile and a 'thank you', "now, what brings you here today?"

"I have a few letters I need to send by raven,"

Wuunferth raises his brows at her in shock at such a request, "ravens? What for? What happened to the couriers?"

Ayla smiles, knowing that question would be asked, "these letters hold valuable information, " she explains, "I will not give them to a courier with the risk of them being intercepted," she watches as Wuunferth studies her for a few seconds before nodding.

"We live in a time filled with so much war that it is no longer safe for a courier to bring letters to people," he says before walking towards the back of his room, where Ayla can hear a few caws, "two letters, two birds," he says, unhooking a cage and letting a raven step onto his wrist, "tell them the location and person and they'll be off,"

Ayla rolls the letters up and ties one of them to each bird's feet. She watches as they both fly out of the open window beside them, "thank you, sir," she says, turning away from the window as Wuunferth closes it. The two walk out of the back room and into the main area of his room.

"Anything to help the Dragonborn in these trying times," he replies as he goes back to his work. Ayla takes that as her cue to leave and retreats back into the main hall of the Palace. It barely changed in the ten minutes she was gone. Laila continues urging Ulfric to go liberate Riften from the Empire's grip and the Jarl dismisses her words with a wave of his hand.

Ayla turns her attention back to the door and lifts her hood over her head as she nears it. She needs to hurry to the stables so she can get to her base in a few days time. When she arrives, that is when this war gets deadlier than it was before.


	5. Road to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the base of Ayla's rebellion and they get a tour of the place.

Xaliyah sits atop of her dark brown stallion, Caper, as they navigate the road through the snowy roads of the Pale. She brushes a strand of her hair out of her face and glances over at Brynjolf, who sits atop his palomino horse. She quickly looks away when he begins turning his head towards her. Instead, she focuses on the road ahead and at the signs of another snowstorm.

"Should we make camp?" Xaliyah suggests, looking over at Ayla who is on her black stallion, Sovn she named him. The Dragonborn glances up at the sky before replying.

"We have a few hours of daylight left and the storm will most likely miss us," she explains, giving Xaliyah a quick glance over her shoulder, "the base isn't far from here anyway. We might make it in time,"

"What exactly is this base you speak of?" Brynjolf questions from beside Xaliyah, staring ahead at the two in front of them, "is it a cluster of tents or a hut in the woods?"

Kharjo lets out a laugh as he rides is painted mare, "a group of tents or a hut couldn't hold an entire rebellion," he explains with another chuckle, "do you think Ulfric Stormcloak or General Tullius has their soldiers living in tents in the forest?"

Xaliyah bites back a laugh as she glances over at Brynjolf, who seems unamused by the Khajiit's remark, "of course not," he says, tone annoyed, "it's just that you two never really properly described this base of yours,"

"You'll see it soon, I promise," Ayla speaks up, "it's unlike anything you've ever seen," she adds before they return to a comfortable silence. Xaliyah stares up at a flock of birds as they find a tree to rest on, chirping noisily amongst themselves. Two squirrels hop in the snow as a rabbit chases another rabbit. This is such a peaceful moment and Xaliyah knows she should enjoy it while it lasts. This may be the last peaceful moment for a long while.

"Here we are," Ayla says after another hour of traveling. The sun is starting to set, but the entire group could see the looming fortress in front of them. It was obviously Dwemer made, given by the Dwemer's infamous architectural style.

"It's Dwemer," Brynjolf says softly after a few moments of staring at the building.

Ayla chuckles, "that it is," she replies, "it used to be a ruin, but we rebuilt it in a few months time, trying to keep it similar to its original form,"

It's massive. Built literally for a rebellion. Xaliyah grabs hold of the reins as Caper tosses his head, a frightened neigh leaving him as he takes a few steps back.

The source of the horse's nervousness shows itself as it flies above them, letting out a loud roar, causing several flocks of birds to fly off. The group watches as the dragon lands on the roof of the base.

"Shall we?" Ayla asks, urging her horse forward and the group follows. Xaliyah looks over at Brynjolf to see him giving her a questioning look. She shrugs in response before urging Caper to gallop forward to catch up to Ayla and Kharjo.

~

"What do you think, lass?" Brynjolf asks her from the doorway to her new room for the next year or so, "is it everything you hoped for?"

Xaliyah takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her brown curls as she sits down on her bed. The room is pretty large, a fireplace against the main wall surrounded by a few chairs. A window shows the snowy mountains surrounding the base.

"It is different," she replies, meeting his gaze quickly before looking away, "less familiar than the cistern, but I can get used to this," she adds with a small smile.  
"Definitely a lot more fresh food than what the Flagon offers," Brynjolf says with a chuckle, one Xaliyah returns. As much as she likes the Flagon and enjoys spending most of her free time in the small tavern, the food wasn't always as fresh as it was in other establishments.

"I am so going to tell Vekel that you said that," Xaliyah threatens and watches as the redhead lifts an eyebrow, a hum leaving him.

"Not if I can stop you, lass," he challenges, his mouth slowly forming a smile as Xaliyah stares at him, eyebrows raised as she processes his challenge, "I don't need Vekel taking away my ale when we get back,"

Xaliyah rolls her eyes as she stands, "even if you do stop me, I can still prohibit you from drinking ale as well, lad," she responds, arms crossed and a small smile on her lips. Before Brynjolf can reply, a new voice joins them.

"Sorry to interrupt this...moment," Ayla says, peering around Brynjolf, who still stands in the doorway, "but we have business to attend to," with a smile, Ayla disappear back into the hall and Xaliyah sighs.

"Right. We're at war, not on vacation," she breathes out, mainly to herself as she opens her eyes, "there is plenty of things that need to be done before we get back to Riften,"

Brynjolf pushes himself off of the doorway, "I need to go finish unpacking my things," he explains, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder and out the door, "I'll come find you two when I finish," he adds before walking out the door, revealing a smirking Ayla leaning against the doorway, playing with an arrow.

"What?" Xaliyah questions as she walks out of the room and past Ayla, who turns around by rolling onto her right shoulder before pushing herself off of the wall and catches up to her friend.

"You and Brynjolf," she says and Xaliyah closes her eyes. She knew this conversation would happen the moment Ayla interrupted, "you finally talk about your feelings? It was getting pretty hot in there,"

Xaliyah sends her best friend a glare as they walk, "of course not," she says with a shake of her head as they round a corner, "we were just joking around about me telling Vekel to forbid Brynjolf any alcohol, that's it,"

Xaliyah can feel the Dragonborn's gaze on her and knew that her words didn't end the discussion, "it wasn't joking, more like teasing," Ayla responds as they near a set of grand doors leading to somewhere important. It is then that Xaliyah realizes that there are a bunch of soldiers around them, not escorting them of course. Most groups are mindlessly walking and talking while others are jogging with another yelling commands at them.

"You let your soldiers train inside?"

Ayla glances at the jogging group and shrugs, "it's a massive place," she explains as she pushes the doors open, "they get a lot of exercise and stay out of the bitter wind and freezing temperatures outside. It's a win-win,"

"I see," Xaliyah says softly as she follows Ayla through a vast library. Scholars walk around, each with a book or two in their hands. Several sit and study the writings while others are busy putting away their books or finding new ones to study.

"Ah, Ayla, good to see you've returned!" a voice says and Xaliyah looks forward to see a High Elf woman with white hair, unlike her fellow High Elves. She had a cheery expression on her face and her white colored pupils shine, "I have heard that your mission to ally with the Stormcloaks was successful. Definitely helped with the moral here,"

"Thank you, Asteria," Ayla says as they begin walking through the large library, "how have things fared here since I've been gone?" the elf, who wears her hair in a messy bun with curls falling out of it, follows Ayla.

"The soldiers remain strong and fit and ready for battle," Asteria informs the woman, "Vilkas has made sure of that. The wizards here have trained long and hard to learn their respective skill. Plus we continue to learn about various lost treasures scatted around Skyrim, each one with the potential to aid our cause should you find one,"

"Thank you, Asteria," Ayla says, coming to a stop in the middle of the library, "and have you received any news about Athena or Tal?"

The elven woman shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but no," she says before her gaze lands on Xaliyah, "I see you managed to talk the leader of the Thieves Guild to fully join the Rebellion,"

Xaliyah shrugs, "when the home of your base is under Imperial control and lead by a power-hungry woman, it tends to give you more reason to fight," she explains and Asteria smiles before a scholar approaches them, whispering something into the elf's ears.

"I'm sorry, but something important needs my attention," she says, returning her gaze to the two women, "one of the destruction class mages set a training room on fire. Again," she then turns and rushes off, following the scholar.

"Who is she?"

"Asteria," Ayla explains, "the headmistress of the College of Winterhold. Very knowledgeable in every subject of magic and, with the help of the College's librarian, has a book on every subject known to man,"

"How did you manage to recruit the Thieve's Guild, Dark Brotherhood, the Companions, and the College to your cause?" Xaliyah asks, shaking her head as they begin walking to the other end of the library again, "do you bargain with gold? Horses? Weapons?"

"Freedom, Xal," Ayla interrupts, "I promise them with a life of freedom. That and we're friends with their leaders, well I am anyway," she opens another door and this leads to a room with a long table and in the middle is a map of Skyrim.

"This is where all our planning will be taking place, I assume," Xaliyah observes, glancing around the lit room. There are no windows in the room nor any chairs surrounding the table. Bookshelves line the walls and adorn a few books on each shelf. A chandelier made of metal hangs over the table with eight candles on it. Stone makes up the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room.

"Every single plan we make will be made in this room," Ayla confirms as she walks over to the table, "soon Athena and Tal will be here and we can begin our assault on the Thalmor," Xaliyah watches as Ayla smiles at the last part.

"You really want them gone, huh?" she asks the raven-haired woman.

"Of course I do," Ayla replies, standing up straight, "they have caused too much pain and suffering to the people of Skyrim. That needs to end,"

"Is this justice you seek or personal vengeance?" Xaliyah questions the Dragonborn further.

"Both," is her reply, "I will not hear anything else on this subject," Ayla adds before walking out of the room and back into the library, "Athena and Tal should be here tomorrow and that is when we plan our next move against the Thalmor,"

Xaliyah nods in understanding as they walk back across the library, "with a base like this that holds a large army, we might as well attack the Thalmor headquarters directly,"

Ayla shakes her head as they walk out of the library, "we'd lose," she explains, leading Xaliyah down the hallway, "the Thalmor are masters with magic. Most of my army would be dead before we pass the walls,"

"Then how do you expect to win this war?" the thief asks and the woman beside her smiles.  
"Time, strategy, and the fall of an Empire,"

~~~

After a thorough tour of the base, Xaliyah finally returns to her room and collapses on the bed. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The base is huge, with several rooms and floors. It was basically a city inside one building. Definitely overwhelming. She agreed to come here and be a more active part in this war than she was before. Maybe she is putting the Guild at risk by doing this. Maybe this was a bad idea. But it is too late to change that. She is here and she will see this through.


	6. Dawnstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thalmor try to make a quick example of the small town of Dawnstar, but are foiled by the Dragonborn and her group arrive.

A blast of fire explodes nearby as Ayla drives her sword through the chest piece of a Thalmor soldier. She pulls it out and lets the body fall to the ground as she turns towards her comrade, Athena.

"Smug bastards decided to attack Dawnstar," Athena yells as she releases an arrow into a Thalmor wizard, "pretty daring to attack a Stormcloak held city so close to your base. Especially after the alliance,"

Ayla doesn't reply as she throws her sword into a charging Thalmor, stepping back as he falls in the spot she was standing, "Dawnstar is a good port," she says, trying to think of why the Thalmor would attack such a small town, "maybe they wanted a port of their own,"

Athena lets out a laugh, "c'mon Ayla, this it the fucking Thalmor we're talking about," she reasons as she dodges an arrow, "if they need a port, they'll leech off of the Empire's control of Solitude,"

Ayla sighs as she watches Odah burn down a group of both wizards and soldiers of the attacking Thalmor, who were brave enough to approach one of the dragons.  
"The sooner we end the Thalmor in Skyrim, the better," Ayla snaps as she runs forward and sends both of her swords in the chest of two Thalmor. She pushes them both to the ground and pulls both blades out, blood following and coating the once golden Thalmor armor.

A body falls to the ground behind Ayla and she turns to see a hooded figure pulling the Thalmor soldier's head back and dragging their knife across the exposed throat, "for the Dragonborn, you really don't watch your surroundings," the woman says as she stands, tossing the body aside.

"Not all of us are skilled Assassins, Tal," Ayla replies as the two walks closer to the battle as another dragon joins Odah in burning several enemy wizards.

"There is always room in the Brotherhood, Ayla," Tal adds before running back into battle, leaving Ayla by herself. With a sigh and a small smile, she too runs into battle.

~~

The roar of two dragons can be heard overhead as they circle the recovering Dawnstar. Soldiers of Ayla's army, clad in black armor, walk around, collecting the dead bodies of the Thalmor and tossing them in a pile while others collect the dead, both innocent and fallen soldiers, and lying them down in a separate area.

"Another success," Kharjo reports as he comes to stand beside Ayla at the entrance to the town, watching the citizens slowly start emerging from their homes.

"I can see that," Ayla says with a small laugh before her smile fades, "I fear if we were a second later, the entire town would've been burnt to the ground," she feels that cat's gaze on her.

"We wouldn't let that happen," he assures her, "you wouldn't let that happen," Ayla turns her head to meet his stare and smiles sadly before looking back at the town.

She sees Taliyah approaching them and sends the assassin a smile, "Dawnstar lost three citizens. They died before the battle started," she informs the two, glancing back at the town, "the Thalmor retreated in the direction of Morthal. My guess, they're retreating to Solitude to regroup. We did kill a good chunk of their soldiers,"

"Not them all though," Ayla adds with a shrug, "and it is a very good chance that wasn't their whole army. The Thalmor aren't stupid,"

Tal shakes her head, "no, they aren't," she agrees before her gaze trails behind Ayla, "you expecting more soldiers?" she questions, head tilted and brows furrowed in confusion.

Ayla turns half her body and furrows her brows as well. A small group of blue-clad soldiers approaches them, the lead on horseback. Ayla fully turns around and glances over at Kharjo, who shrugs.

The three of them walk towards the group and stop a good five feet from the Stormcloak soldiers.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" the man on the horse asks, his gaze on Ayla.

"Yeah," Ayla responds with a nod. She hears a roar and the ground shake a bit as a dragon lands behind the trio, a small growl emitting from its throat, "do you need me for something?" she adds when the soldiers' focus remains on the dragon.

The lead soldier looks back at her and clears his throat, obviously nervous around the dragon, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wishes to see you in Windhelm," he explains, gaze flickering between her and the dragon before finally resting on her.

"What for?" Kharjo asks and Ayla watches in silence as the soldier looks over at the Kahjiit, his gaze narrowing. But before the soldier could speak, Ayla raises a hand and the dragon growls as she does so.

"I want to know why he asks me to leave Dawnstar after a battle with the Thalmor," she asks, her gaze never leaving the soldier, "after months of not contacting me, why now?"

The soldier takes a deep breath, "we saw the dragons from Windhelm," he explains, nodding at the dragon behind Ayla, "we knew something was up. Things have also gotten really...tense in the civil war," he pauses, glancing back at his fellow comrades, "I...cannot explain here and now. it isn't safe,"

"You don't trust us, then?" Tal questions, crossing her arms and giving the man a hard stare.

"It's the citizens of this town that I don't trust," he explains, "there are Empire and Thalmor sympathizers in every hold the Stormcloaks control. Who knows who will be listening,"

Ayla sighs and glances over at Kharjo, "best to discuss this behind closed doors, I get it," she says before looking back at the dragon. It wasn't Odahviing who was with them, but another dragon that joined Ayla's cause.

Aaryah is what the dragon called herself. She has black scales with grey mixed in. Everyone always gets frightened of her more than Odah or Durnheviir because she reminds them of Alduin. But with Ayla's assurances and the dragon's blue eyes, they can rest assured that the World Eater remains deceased.

"Allow me to give final orders to my main circle," she says and the soldier nods once. The trio turns around and follows Ayla back towards the town. She sees Xaliyah and Brynjolf helping bury the three deceased citizens of Dawnstar.

She smiles when her gaze finds Athena in the crowd. She watches as the dark-haired female's face lights up and she runs into the arms of Vilkas. She watches the two reunite after months apart since Vilkas agreed to train and lead Ayla's army. She can't help but wonder if dragging her friends into this war was a good idea. Perhaps Athena and Vilkas would be happier if they were back at Jorrvasker, completely uninvolved with this war.

"Bring the fallen soldiers back to the base and arrange a proper funeral for them," Ayla orders Taliyah, "though do not start the funeral until I return. I wish to honor them for it is my cause that they died for. Have Xaliyah send one of her thieves into a Thalmor camp and steal anything valuable, plan-wise,"

Taliyah nods as she walks forward a few steps in front of Ayla, who stopped by where the horses are, "got it," she responds, "how long do you expect to be gone?" Ayla sighs as she glances at a nearby tree.

"Who knows at this point honestly," Ayla replies with a shrug, "I could be gone for weeks, months even," she pauses as she looks back at the Stormcloak soldiers and Aaryah, who is still guarding the town, "they mentioned that the Civil War is getting a bit more intense. So I may be in contact soon, should I need the army,"

Taliyah nods, "good luck out there, Dragonborn," she says as she walks away. Ayla rolls her eyes, smiling, at the woman before she turns to her horse, Paladin. She climbs onto the saddle and turns him towards the road leaving Dawnstar. She stops beside Aaryah, who turns her head to gaze at her.

"Geh, Dovahkiin?" she asks and Ayla sees the Stormcloaks jump out of the corner of her eye.

"Zu'u praag hi wah ba voth ont Hiimsejun," Ayla replies and the dragon nods. Ayla urges her horse forward and smiles at the group, "ready when you are," she informs them and the leader clears his throat.

"If you'll follow us," he says and leads the way down the road.

"I swear if this is a waste of our time," Kharjo says with annoyance as him and Ayla follow a good distance from the soldiers.

Ayla laughs at him, "it'll be alright, Kharjo," she reassures him, "besides, I want to make sure Ulfric has fulfilled his end of the bargain," Kharjo lets out a laugh at the thought of Windhelm's Nords abandoning their racism. Nords are known for their stubbornness, and the thought of them so easily ditching their stereotypical thoughts was something to laugh at.

"Are you sure that he has?" he questions as he glances up at the dark-scaled dragon flying above them, "what if he didn't?" Ayla looks over at him then follows his gaze up to Aaryah.

"I am not going to light Windhelm on fire if it's Jarl doesn't follow through with the agreement, Kharjo," she says, kind of hurt that her lieutenant would think that she would stoop that low, "I am not a member of the Thalmor. I won't subject people, good or bad, to that type of fate,"

"You had no qualms about it today,"

"They were attacking us," Ayla reminds him, "they would have gladly killed us if we didn't kill them. And by bad, I meant criminally bad, not Thalmor or Empire bad," the two settle into a comfortable silence, but something keeps nagging at Kharjo. With a glance at Ayla, he decides to go for it.

"What do you expect to see when we get there?" Kharjo continues the subject of the terms of the alliance between the Stormcloaks and Ayla's rebellion. He looks over at Ayla to see her gaze fixated on the back of Paladin's neck, no emotion on her face.

It wasn't till a few moments later does she answer the question, "I hope to see the Grey Quarter looking better than it has," she says slowly, still staring at the back of her horse's neck, "I hope to see people of all races treating everyone with respect, regardless of race, age, sex, sexuality, etcetera. I also hope to see the Rolff guy in jail,"

Kharjo scoffs, "Galmar's brother? As if," he says with a chuckle, "I doubt Ulfric would want to anger his second by throwing his brother in jail," Ayla shrugs, honestly not caring about the relation. Honestly, she never thought that the two were brothers. Simply because she really didn't care. But she can't help but wonder if Galmar knows she once beat Rolff to a pulp on the first time she visited Windhelm so long ago after hearing him belittle a Dunmer woman.

"Ulfric hopes to be High King of Skyrim one day," she says as she stares ahead of them, "he should learn that racism won't get him the throne any quicker," she pauses before smiling to herself, "the world's changing and we must change with it,"

~~~~~~

Translations:

Geh, dovakiin = yes, Dragonborn?  
Zu'u praag hi wah ba voth ont Hiimsejun = I need you to fly with us to Windhelm


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ayla dealing with business in Windhelm, the rest of the gang return to the base to plan an attack on the Thalmor.

Xaliyah grunts as she swings her sword at the dummy, aiming for the head or at least the neck. But she drops the sword when it dismembers the dummy's arm. The sound of metal falling onto stone sounds in the room, "fuck," she snaps angrily, kneeling down and picking her sword up. 

"Well, you limited your enemy's attacks, lass," a voice interrupts her as she swings as the midsection of the dummy. She hits the dummy a few times before driving the sword through its chest, a few strands of straw falling out of it, "you okay, lass?" he asks after the scene.

Xaliyah steps back from the dummy, leaving the sword in it as she catches her breath, looking over at Brynjolf, sweat trickling down her face, "I'm fine," she mutters, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat away as she sits down on a nearby stool, "I think," she adds, not meeting his gaze as she stares at the floor, "just...how easily the Thalmor attacked Dawnstar, a town full of innocent people, without a single thought of remorse..Bryn, what if that happens to Riften?"

The thought of the Thalmor attacking her home was something she didn't want to think about. It is the only home she truly knew. She grew up on a farm near Whiterun that took in orphans, but it never was the home she yearned for. But she found it in the Thieve's Guild.

"The Thalmor won't attack an Imperial controlled city, you know that,"

She turns to look at him, shaking her head slightly, "it won't be Imperial help much longer," she explains and sees his confused look, "Ayla plans to free Riften from the Empire and return it to Stormcloak control," she explains further, running a hand through her hair as she stands, "that's a good thing in and of itself, yes. But that opens up the door to a Thalmor attack," 

Brynjolf just stares at her, taking in the completely different demeanor she is in. She completely abandoned her confident, bubbly personality that the entire Guild loves and replaced it with an anxious and worried Xaliyah. He feels like he is watching her lose herself in this war, fighting to protect those who can't be saved, thinking more negative thoughts than positive ones.

He feels like he is losing her.

So he takes five steps towards her and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest and resting his chin on her head. Brynjolf feels her arms move to rest on his chest, waiting a few seconds before each of her hands grabbing a fistful of his shirt as her head rests on his shoulder.

They remain standing there, in the embrace for only a few moments, but it feels like forever. Neither one wanting to it to end but it must. Later. After the attack on Dawnstar, both of them witnessed what the Thalmor are capable and have simultaneously agreed that a group like that has no place in Skyrim.

"I should go help Tal with the funeral preparations," Xaliyah says softly though not stepping out of the warmth of the redhead's embrace. It also didn't help when Brynjolf only tightened his hold around her.

"You need to rest, lass," he points out, moving to step out of the embrace, but her hands tighten their hold on his clothes and pull him back towards her. He lets out a chuckle as he slowly wraps his arms around her smaller body again.

"I know, Bryn," she mumbles into his shoulder, "just...this is helping," he didn't argue after that.

~

"We do not know what Stormcloak asked for her presence for," Athena points out from her spot leaning against the wall next to the doorway leading from the library and into the large war room. She glances over at the other people gathered.

Tal and Xaliyah stand next to each other, studying the large map on the table. Vilkas paces the room, chin in his fingers, while Asteria is reading a few books from the shelves. Brynjolf taps his foot in boredom while Cicero runs his finger up and down the blade of his dagger.

Tal looks up from the map, glancing over at Athena, "no we don't, but if Xaliyah is going to risk one of her thieve's lives, then we must plan a solid plan, void of any and all possible casualties,"

"On our side," Cicero pipes up, a maniacal laugh leaving his lips, "a dead Thalmor is a good Thalmor. Attacking the place where sweet, sweet Mother rests was foolish," Athena stares at the jester for a few seconds, honestly questioning Ayla's reason for recruiting this man.

Clearing her throat, she looks back at the gathered people, "why not set a dragon on the camp?"

"Because the only dragon physically here is Odahviing," Vilkas points out, looking over at his wife, "and he only listens to Ayla. No one else,"

"We could wait for Ayla's return," Athena adds and Taliyah stands up taller, shaking her head.

"Ayla's in Windhelm," she reminds them, tossing a bit of her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms, "she won't be able to help in any way. Given that Ulfric summoned her there must mean something important must've come up involving the Empire,"

Xaliyah pushes herself off of the table and paces the room, her long, light brown hair in a braid, "I am to risk a member of my Guild for this mission," she snaps, glancing at every person in the room individually, "I had hoped not to involve the Guild in this, and I won't. I will be going to retrieve this information the Thalmor might have,"

"Lass, no," Brynjolf immediately protests, taking a step towards the woman, who turns to look at him, "you don't know what could happen. I will not allow another Guild Master to die,"

Xaliyah shakes her head, "who said anything about dying?" she points out with a smile before getting serious again when she sees Brynjolf's worried look, "I am the best thief in the Guild, Bryn," she points out, voice much softer and everyone in the room looks away, feeling it inappropriate to ruin the pair's conversation, "Delvin, Vex, even you, admitted that. I can get in and out of there with no problem,"

Brynjolf shakes his head stubbornly, "I am not going to allow you to do this, lass," he protests and Xaliyah sighs, "at least not without protection," he then turns his head to look at the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, who is studying the map.

Taliyah feels numerous gazes on her and slowly realizes what everyone is silently suggesting, "I can have assassins surround the camp at a safe distance, but close enough that they can prevent something bad from happening,"

"Alright then," Athena says loudly, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the table, "we're all in agreement that Xaliyah will be the one sneaking into the camp and Taliyah will post several assassins around the perimeter?" she looks around to see everyone nodding, "great. We leave tonight then,"

~

"I still think you're foolish, lass," Brynjolf says as he accompanies Xaliyah to her room. It is later that evening and Xaliyah is returning to her room to pack before departing from the base. So far it is only Xaliyah, Tal, and Cicero leaving. Taliyah sent word ahead to Nazir, her second, to have him send around ten assassins to meet up with them halfway to the Thalmor camp near Morthal.

Xaliyah laughs as they round a corner, "we there is no way you can stop me," she tells him, her voice full of confidence and he looks down at her. This will be the last time he will see her for a few days, maybe a few weeks depending on how long it takes to actually steal the information, "Bryn! What are you doing?" she asks when he pulls her into a room he knows is used for storage.

It is dark, lit by only a few candles. But it is bright enough that he can still see her face, "We need to talk," he explains, stepping in between her and the door when she tries to walk out, "Xal, listen to me please,"

She looks up at him, confusion and annoyance on her features, "they might leave without me," she tries and he chuckles, shaking his head to let her know her lie had failed, "Bryn, I really need to finish packing. Can't this wait until after I return?"

"No, lass, it can't,"

A frustrated sound leaves her throat as she glances around the room, hands on her hips, "Bryn, I swear by all the Divines, if you do not-" she stops midsentence when he kisses her. It was one quick motion forward, and she was in his arms, lips pressed against his.

He suddenly realizes what he did and pulls away quickly, not meeting her gaze, "sorry, it was the only way I could think of shutting you up," he explains, a nervous chuckle leaving him, "I'll just leave-"

Xaliyah grabs the front of his armor and pulls him back in for a kiss, hand on the back of his neck as he quickly returns the kiss. For a few moments, their lips move in sync with one another, bodies pressing closer together as possible. Brynjolf was sure he would have taken her then and there if she hadn't pulled away at that second.

"Lass..." he breathes out, forehead resting on hers. Neither one of them could believe what just happened. Xaliyah definitely thought this is a dream and she would wake up in her bed and their kiss didn't happen. Oh if the others found out, she wouldn't hear the ending of it, all of them declaring that they called it long before the others.

"We will discuss this when I get back," she promises softly, leaning upwards to press a quick kiss to his lips before walking out the door. He had leaned forward to recapture her lips, but she was gone before he even noticed. Damned thief, he thinks as he smiles to himself.

~

It was almost midnight when the trio departed from the base, each on their respective horse and saddlebags full of their personal materials. They were giving a month's worth of supplies since it was estimated that this mission would take around that long to complete.

As Tal and Cicero chatted away, Xaliyah rode in silence, her mind wandering back to Brynjolf and smiling at the memory of his lips on hers. She never thought that Brynjolf, handsome and rugged ladies man would ever want her in any lifetime. She was his boss and he was her second. It seemed like one of those forbidden romances and that is what added to the excitement of it.

"Spill, now," Tal says when Shadowmere has slowed to match Caper's walking pace, "something is on your mind and I know it isn't the mission," Xaliyah remains silent, avoiding the brunette's gaze, feeling her cheeks redding, "it's Brynjolf, isn't it?"

"Did something happen?" she continues after receiving no response from the thief, "did you two have a fight? Did he start it? If he hurt you, by the nine Divines I will-"

"We kissed," Xaliyah interrupts the woman, looking up at the starry sky, "what started off as an argument ended with him kissing me," she looks over at the assassin when she starts laughing.

"That's what's been bothering you?" Tal asks while Cicero sings to himself ahead of them, "that you and Brynjolf finally kissed? You should be smiling, cheerful. The man you have been yearning-"

"I haven't been yearning,"

"-for kissed you, admitting that he feels the same way," Tal continues, ignoring Xaliyah's protest, "is that not what you want?"

Xaliyah immediately shakes her head, "no!" she says a bit too loudly before composing herself, "no. I-I want this with him. It's just...he's a lady's man, I don't know if..."

"If you can trust him," Tal says when Xaliyah stops talking, her head hung, as if ashamed for the thought.

"Yeah," she whispers and Tal reaches over and pats her friend's back.

"I don't think Brynjolf would want a relationship with his boss if he knew he wouldn't be faithful," she explains and Xaliyah smiles, "I am sure that he wants this just as bad as you,"

"I hope so,"


	8. The Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla arrives at Windhelm to find out why Ulfric summoned her there and ended up opening up about her heroic adventures more than she wanted to.

Ayla walks through the gates of Windhelm, stopping momentarily as she looks around, studying everything in the area. The wind blows through her hair as she notes nothing notably different from the last time she visited months ago.

"This way, ma'am," the soldier says and heads off towards the Palace of Kings. As they walk, Ayla can feel the citizens of Windhelm's gaze on her, whispering that she is the Dragonborn and wondering why she is here. She looks to her left and sees a small crowd, watching her with curious eyes. It is no secret that her victory against Alduin has made her a renowned hero throughout all of Skyrim, making her a legend amongst the people.

She sends them a small smile before looking back at the looming palace ahead of her. She glances back at the city and an idea strikes her. She wants to walk Windhelm's streets, visit with its citizens, get to know them a bit more, "Sir, might you be so kind to let the Jarl know that I might be a while," she says, stopping in her steps and the soldier turns to stare at her, "I wish to explore the city a bit. If he wishes to speak with me now and if it is as urgent as he says it is, he can find me in the city. Or he can wait until I return to the palace,"

But before the soldier can stop her, Ayla turns on her heel and walks back the way they came as a slight breeze blows. She walks down the steps, cloak flowing behind her as she stops there, glancing to her left and right trying to decide where to go.

She ends up going to the left, knowing that is where the infamous Grey Quarter is. She wishes to see it for herself again, wondering if there were any improvements to the area housing the Dunmer. She walks down the set of steps leading to where the shops and tavern for the Dunmer and Argonians are located.

She smiles as a passing Argonian couple, who return the smile before turning completely, shocked when they recognize who she is. She can't help but smile to herself when she sees the people ahead of her slowly start recognizing her, "it can't be...the Dragonborn?" a Dunmer woman asks as she watches Ayla walk by, a few children hiding behind her, peering up at the Dragonborn.

Ayla stops and smiles at the woman before her gaze goes to the three children, who immediately retreat to hiding behind their mother's dress, "it's alright," Ayla says, bending down and sending the children a gentle smile, "I won't hurt you, I promise," one by one, the children reveal themselves. The eldest, a girl, gives Ayla a toothy grin as her younger brothers come to a stop beside her, "I'm here to help," Ayla adds, handing each child five septims.

"Ma'am, you didn't..." the mother goes to object as Ayla stands up again.

Ayla shakes her head, "I won't be bothered with the loss of fifteen septims, miss," she explains as the children giggle amongst themselves, eyes glued on the gold in their hands, " as I said, I am here to help in any way possible," the woman smiles at her before looking down at her children.

Ayla continues on her trek through the Grey Quarter, glancing up at the buildings and down at the streets. It's been a while since she has traversed these streets, but from what she remembers, they look better than they did before. The buildings that house the Dunmer and Argonians have received a touch-up, mainly to the structural part to keep them from falling. Random holes in the streets have been fixed, weeds popping out through the cracks have been removed.

Ulfric did keep his word. She was impressed, maybe the thought of losing the Dragonborn and two dragons as an ally was what pushed him. Ayla walks into a large, open area with a giant gate to her left that leads to the docks. To her right is another street leading back to the Palace of Kings.

She goes straight and turns left to walk up a flight of stairs to stop in a small courtyard surrounded by three houses. She takes a sharp left and walks down the street that has a large house to the left. If she remembers correctly, that is Aventus Aretino's house. She remembers Taliyah telling everyone the story of how she came to be a part of the Dark Brotherhood and how this little boy hired her to kill an old woman in Riften.

At that time, Ayla was most likely in Solstheim, working towards fighting Miraak. With a sigh, she continues forward, under the little walkway connecting it to the other half of the house and stops on a bridge, in front of a railing overlooking the Grey Quarter. From up here, it doesn't look as large as it feels down there. But it sure looks pretty cramped.

"When I went to Sovengard to fight Alduin," she starts, knowing that she has company, "I went knowing that I might die trying to defeat Alduin. I...struggled with accepting the fact," she pauses as she watches Aaryah fly in the distance. A black dot in the vast snow-covered landscape surrounding Windhelm, "but as I stood, waiting for Alduin to arrive, I told myself that if it took me dying to save Skyrim from the World Eater, then so be it,"

She turns to look to her left to see Ulfric standing there, gaze on her. She takes a deep breath as she returns to watching Aaryah fly, "I thought the same thing before and during my many fights against the Thalmor and I think of it now," she pauses as Aaryah swoops down and lights something on fire before flying off again and coming back for another hit, "I will gladly lay my life down to rid Skyrim of the Thalmor. I would willingly die so I can ensure that my rebellion lives to fight another day," she then looks back at Ulfric as a gust of wind blows around them, "will you do the same?" she questions him.

Ayla studies his face for the few seconds it takes for him to answer. She notes how he is standing tall, gaze hardened as he looks at her, blue eyes scrutinizing her; sizing her up, "gladly," is his response and Ayla turns to look back at the dragon.

"The bear is the symbol of leadership, strength, and courage," she starts, hearing him take a few steps towards her, stopping only when she looks over at him, "that is the banner of Windhelm and your rebellion," she pauses as she turns to her right and starts walking back the way she came, stopping only to make sure he is following, "you are the Jarl of Windhelm and right now, during this war, they need to feel safe and secure,"

"Are you saying they don't?" Ulfric asks as he walks beside her, glancing down at her as they turn the corner and walk past the gates to the city.

Ayla looks up at him before looking ahead again, "I'm saying that they don't know what is going on," she explains, returning a smile to Torsten Cruel-Sea, "they don't know how you are faring against the Empire and from simple rumor, they don't know about the alliance,"

"I don't want to drag them into this war,"

"A good excuse to keep the alliance a secret, but it doesn't assure them that they are safe," Ayla replies as they walk through the market. Ayla glances over at the group of people shopping and sees a few of them giving her and Ulfric confused glances, "if they knew that their Jarl agreed to an alliance with the Dragonborn and her three dragons, I am sure they would be more...supportive of this war knowing that they are safe,"

"If I announce the alliance, the odds of both the Thalmor and the Empire finding out is pretty great," he reasons and looks over at the Dragonborn to see her shrug.

"They would have found out regardless when both our soldiers attack one or both of them," Ayla says as they return to the courtyard in front of the Palace of Kings. She turns to him, "now you asked me here to discuss something confidential,"

~

"The Jagged Crown," Galmar says, setting a heavy helmet, no crown, on the table in the war room of Windhelm, "retrieved by a group of Stormcloaks and ripped from the power hungry hands of the Empire,"

Ayla studies the helmet, head tilted slightly as her index finger rubs her chin, brows furrowed in thought, "this is what you called me here for?" she questions, sparing Ulfric a glance then looking back at the crown, "a spiky helmet?"

Kharjo holds back a laugh while Ulfric sighs, arms crossed in front of his chest, "not just the crown, but the next step in the war," he explains and Ayla looks over at him, raising a single eyebrow and waiting for him to continue, "we plan to attack Whiterun,"

Ayla remains silent for a few moments, looking over at Kharjo, a million thoughts racing through her head. Whiterun. She remembers how Jarl Balgruuf aided her on her mission to stop Alduin. She would prefer not to attack his home, "and why are we attacking Whiterun?" she questions, meeting Ulfric's gaze head-on.

"A week ago I sent a soldier to take my ax to Balgruuf," he explains with a deep breath, "he sent the soldier back with the ax, meaning he has sided with the Empire," Ayla looks back at the crown, her thumbnail now running across her lower lip.

"From what I understand, Balgruuf has remained uninvolved with the war by not choosing a side," she starts, glancing at both Ulfric and Galmar, "why now? And why the Empire?"

Galmar chuckles, "that is a question you will have to ask him yourself,"

"Myself?"

"Whiterun will not be easy to take," Ulfric states, "with the whole Whiterun guard plus Imperial forces as well as Thalmor protecting the city, I doubt my army alone will make a big difference,"

"You need my army and dragons," Ayla says softly, mainly to herself.

"Precisely," Ulfric replies, his hard gaze on her, "without your help, we will not be able to take Whiterun,"

"It'll be the perfect time to reveal the alliance," Kharjo points out and Ayla can practically hear the smirk in his voice, "the Stormcloaks charging in to take Whiterun out of the Imperials grasp with the Dragonborn and her dragons fighting alongside them. Sounds like something out of a storybook,"

"So, Dragonborn, what is it?" Galmar asks and Ayla stares at the crown as she debates the risk level of this attack. No doubt there will be casualties, as there always is in war. But this will bring them one step closer to the fall of the Empire in Skyrim and closer to chasing the Thalmor out as well, tail between their legs.

Ayla smiles, looking up to meet Ulfric's gaze, "alright, I'm in. On one condition," she replies and waits a few seconds, "Jarl Bulgruuf isn't killed. He helped me on my quest to stop Alduin and I owe him big for that,"

She watches as Ulfric shares a glance at Galmar and the two nod, "deal," and with that, the war just started.


	9. One Step Closer

It is the next day and Ayla is sitting on the walls that encircle Windhelm, leaning against the wall of one of the towers, staring down at the half-frozen river below as a ship heads towards Windhelm's docks. A gust of wind blows through her hair and she takes a deep breath. Her arm rests on the bent knee of her right leg while her left leg is stretched out. She is clad in her usual black armor, though without the cloak.

A sound next to her reminds her of the second presence on the wall. She smiles up at Aaryah as the dragon stands on her legs, stretching both wings out before lowering them and looking at Ayla, "you seem quiet today, Aaryah," Ayla says as she tosses another fish at the dragon, who catches it with ease before swallowing it whole, "no thoughts on the battle we soon face?"

Aaryah makes the dragon equivalent of a hum, "Nid, Dovahkiin," was her reply. Like the other dragons, Aaryah has a deeper voice than you would expect a female to have, but there was also a bit of a softer tone that a woman would have, "I know how you krif - fight, I've seen your soldiers fight ol pruzel - as well. These Stormcloaks I can't say the same for, but with Odahviing and I, this battle should be easy,"

Ayla gives a short laugh as she looks back out at the landscape below as an eagle screeches from nearby, "do you think this is crazy?" she asks the dragon again, keeping her gaze on the boat below, "allying with the Stormcloaks thus making the Empire our enemies as well?" she adds when feeling Aaryah's confused look.

Ayla hears the dragon's tail scrape against the wall behind them, "more insane, really," Aaryah says simply and Ayla laughs, taking a bite out of her bread after, "but no, it was smart. The Thalmor are mul - strong, it would take some time, but your army would have fallen eventually,"

Ayla sighs, wondering how things were going back at the base. Did Tal plan the funeral? Did Xaliyah send thieves to steal anything valuable from a Thalmor camp? Being in Windhelm, so far from where her rebellion is based, is stressing her out, "I need to go back," she announces, causing Aaryah to glance at her, "if there is to be a battle then I must be organizing my army from where they are, not a day's ride away,"

"Where are you going?" Aaryah asks as Ayla starts walking over to the steps leading down to the city. She turns slightly to get a better look at the Dragonborn, head tilted slightly in confusion. Aaryah lets a soft growl leave her throat before turning back around to face the landscape. With a single beat of her wings and a step forward, she is flying in the sky once more, a loud roar leaving her.

Ayla walks through the city, weaving through the people traversing their city, as she makes her way to the Palace of Kings. She wasn't asking for permission to leave the city. She didn't need it. She was going to inform Ulfric that her and Kharjo are departing the city and suggest they make plans to have their armies meet at Whiterun in a few days time.

She spots Kharjo sitting at the table, happily munching on a steak while reading a few letters. Most likely sent from the base, "any news?" she asks and the Khajiit shakes his head, setting his fork down, "nothing new. The funeral planning is complete and waiting until you arrive back. The Thalmor mission you gave the others is still being planned,"

Ayla nods. Another reason why she needed to return to the base. A bunch of her soldiers needed to be buried and she wants to be there to honor them herself. After informing Kharjo of her plans, she approaches the throne Ulfric is sitting in, ignoring the glare she receives from Laila, "I have news I wish to discuss in the war room," she says bluntly, ignoring any and all pleasantries as she walks off toward the said room in a hurried pace, Kharjo jogging to catch up.

~

"I plan on returning to my base right after this meeting," she informs both Ulfric and Galmar, "there are preparations I need to make before the attack. We need to figure out a spot where both of our armies can meet before initiating the attack,"

"I was thinking one of the farms in front of the city," Galmar suggests, pointing at the land outside of Whiterun, "there is a tavern and a farm there I believe. That should be a good spot to meet up before," he glances at Ayla, who nods in agreement to the plan.

"And the dragons?" Ulfric points out and Ayla nods again.

"Odahviing and Aaryah will be present at the battle," she explains her plan on how to involve two of her three dragons, "Aaryah is the dark-scaled one, I was thinking that we should attack at night so we'd have an advantage by sending her in to light the opposing enemies first then launching an attack. Odah will join her and together they will aid both of our forces in any way they can,"

The two males in front of her glance at each other before nodding, "sounds like a plan," Ulfric says and Ayla looks back at Kharjo.

"Is there anything else we should address before I depart for my base?" Ayla asks, glancing between Ulfric and Galmar. She wants to make sure they have covered every aspect of the upcoming battle. When no one replies, Ayla makes her way to the door, Kharjo following.

"I have a suggestion," Ulfric says suddenly, causing the two to stop in their tracks. Ayla turns around to meet the blonde's gaze from her spot at under the doorway, "I would like to go to your base with you," he adds after waiting a few seconds, hard gaze never leaving Ayla.

"What?" Galmar says, obviously shocked at the suggestion. It's an appropriate reaction, the leader of the Stormcloaks wanting to leave Windhelm, the city where his rebellion is located, to travel elsewhere.

While Kharjo and Galmar verbally portray their shock, Galmar more than Kharjo, Ayla just raises her eyebrows in silent surprise, refusing to remove her gaze from Ulfric. She truly was shocked, never expecting the blonde Nord to want to leave his city on the even of a large battle.

"Ulfric, you can't be serious," Galmar continues, walking over so he is staring at the side of both of them, "we need you here to prepare the soldiers,"

"I think you can handle that just fine, Galmar," Ulfric responds, crossing his arms as he waits for Ayla's reply. He watches as she stares at him, eyes moving slightly to show that she is deep in thought, "the soldiers look up to you just as much as they do me,"

"Alright," Ayla says suddenly, surprising everyone, "if that is what you wish to do, then who am I to stop you?" she adds, backing out of the room, "be ready in an hour and meet us at the stables," she adds before disappearing into the main hall, Kharjo following.

~

"Is that the famous Dragonborn I see?" a voice interrupts the comfortable silence Ayla and Kharjo were sitting in while waiting for Ulfric. Ayla looks up to see the familiar blonde hair of Ralof, who was one of the Nords in the cart she was in going to Helgen months ago.

She smiles as she stands, approaching the Nord and extending a hand in a handshake. She doesn't know Ralof well enough to be comfortable with a hug, but she knew that he will be a good friend of hers, "how have you been?" she asks as her arm falls back to her side.

The man is still clad in the blue colors of the Stormcloaks though this armor is slightly different than the one she last saw him in, "ah, after my work getting the Jagged Crown for Ulfric, he promoted me to an Ice-Vein," Ralof explains as if sensing her thoughts involving his armor. 

"Er, congratulations on the promotion," Kharjo says from the background while Ayla nods in agreement, "you must be very proud," her second adds and Ayla gives him a pointed look, telling him to be nice.

Ralof, however, doesn't seem to take any offense to Kharjo's words as he walks over and buys a horse from the stablemaster, "I am," he explains, leading his horse to stand beside Sovn, "my family back in Riverwood are probably singing praises of me to the townsfolk,"

"Your family sounds nice," Ayla says, smiling at the blonde Nord, "I'd like to meet them one day," Ralof smiles back at her, proud evident in his features. Ayla can't help but admire how much pride he takes in his accomplishments. She has never been one to do that. Yeah, she did defeat numerous foes bent on ending the world; Alduin, Harkon, and many more. But she preferred to let the various songs and books tell her tales.

"They are," he replies, "My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill at Riverwood with her husband, Hod. Together they have a young son, Frodnar, a lovely lad he is, has a dog he calls Stump and his best friend is the only other kid in the village, Dorthe," he pauses, looking up at the white sky, a smile on his face, "I'd do everything in my power to protect them," he continues and Ayla nods, moving her gaze to the snow-covered ground, "do you have any family, Dragonborn?"

"Ayla," she says after a few seconds, meeting the blondes gaze, "you can call me Ayla," she pauses, looking away from him, her smile gone, "and no, I...I don't have any living family," she can feel the Nord's gaze on her as well as Kharjo's sympathetic one. She closes her eyes and fidgets with Sovn's reins.

"Ready?" a loud voice interrupts the uncomfortable silence and Ayla didn't need to look up to know Ulfric had finally shown up. She stares at a rock protruding from the snow a few feet in front of her for a few more seconds before nodding, "yeah," she says softly before climbing onto the saddle of Sovn without glancing at the Nord.

She urges Sovn towards the bridge leading in the direction of her base, knowing full well that the others are following.

~

After a full day of riding, the mountains concealing Ayla's base comes into view and Ayla lets out a relieved breath. She is in a much better mood now than she was when they left Windhelm. Talking about her family always hurt, hence why she avoids the subject like the plague.

"Are we there yet?" Ralof calls from behind her, his tone giving away that he is exhausted from the long ride. Ayla smiles but doesn't reply as she hears the all too familiar wings from ahead. Sovn keeps walking as a loud roar sounds from nearby and Odahviing flies from over the trees from the nearby forest, head turning to give them a glance before turning to land.

"we're here," she calls over her shoulder to the group of Stormcloaks, turning her horse to face them as Odahviing lands with a thud to her left, his beady eyes locked on the soldiers. She was about to turn her horse back towards the base of the mountain when Odahviing runs forward a few steps, ground shaking slightly as he does so.

"Diin, Odahviing," she orders loudly and the dragon does so before letting out a loud roar, directed at the group. Ayla urges Sovn towards the Stormcloaks, watching as the soldiers look terrified when being stared down by a dragon. She reckons they've never been this close to one before, other than Ulfric and Ralof.

She pulls back on the reins and Sovn stops a few feet in front of the red dragon, who ignores her and stares at the soldiers behind her as they try to slowly walk away, "Drem, Odahviing, drem," she says loudly, staring up at the dragon as a soft growl escapes him, "they're our allies," she adds and this catches his attention instantly.

"Krosis - sorry, Dovahkiin," he apologizes, lowering his head closer to the ground after giving the Stormcloaks a quick glance as a roar sounds above them. The two look up to see the familiar dark scaled dragon flying towards the mountain peak, "I believe Asteria wishes to tinvaak - speak with you," Odah reports before spreading his wings and joining his fellow Dovah in the sky, giving a roar to announce his presence.

With a deep breath, Ayla urges her horse towards the mountain base and dismounts, allowing the stablehand to take him into the stables below her base before walking up the path herself.


	10. The Dossier

"I am not the only one who runs this operation," Ayla explains as she places her palms on the doors leading to the war room. She gives a shove and both doors swing open, revealing four people on the other side of the room, "I have many sources who help me in my endeavors," she adds, giving Ulfric and Ralof a quick glance before walking into the room.

The two Nords look at the others in the room as Kharjo walks past them and takes his spot next to Vilkas, "Don't be shy, they won't bite," Ayla says, glancing over her shoulder at the two, giving them a smile, before looking back at the others, "This is Athena and Vilkas from the Companions. Athena is the Harbinger," Ayla introduces, pointing out the two before moving on to the other two in the room, "this is Brynjolf, he is a thief from the Guild. And over there reading a book is Asteria, Headmistress of the College. The leaders of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild would be here, but they are on an important mission at the moment,"

"Wait, you allied with the two most dangerous organizations in Skyrim?" Ulfric asks, staring at the Dragonborn with furrowed brows. He would never have thought that the legendary Dragonborn, the hero of Skyrim, would align herself with such people.

"How did you think the Emperor mysteriously died?" Ayla questions, turning her head to meet Ulfric's gaze, her light blue eyes, something rare amongst Nords, piercing his, "I am sure the Emperor would never have killed himself, seeing as he lived a life of luxury," Ulfric couldn't believe what he was hearing. There have been rumors circulating that the Dark Brotherhood were the ones to murder the Empire's beloved ruler, but, like most assassinations, there was no incriminating evidence at the scene. A knife across the throat was how the old man had died.

"You organized the Emperor's death?" Ralof asks the question that was swarming in Ulfric's head. They both watch as Ayla lets out a bark of laughter before walking around the table and examining some of the bookshelves lining the room.

"At the time of his death, I was in Whiterun, planning to trap Odahviing in Dragonsreach," she explains, running her finger along the books of the shelf, "I had no interest in the Civil War at the time, so why would I intervene to kill the Emperor when I had nothing to prove?" she looks back at the two blondes, a small smile on her lips, "someone else contacted the Brotherhood and asked for his assassination in reward for a large sum of money. Money I didn't have at the time,"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because we need to trust each other if we are going to be successful in this war. You know that just as well as I do," Ayla replies as she pulls a red book from the shelf and turns to face the table. She sets the book down but rests her hand over the title, "you may not like this, but the Empire isn't our true enemy. The Thalmor is," she then slides the book across the table and it slows to a stop in front of Ulfric.

"On my journey to defeat Alduin, I worked alongside the two remaining members of the Blades," Ayla explains as Ulfric slowly picks up the book. 'Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak' it read on the leather cover, "the Thalmor were hunting them down, so naturally, they thought the Thalmor were somehow behind the return of the Dragons. So they sent me to infiltrate the Embassy and I did so with success, saving two lives as well.

While I was there, I collected that dossier as well as two others based off of the Blade members," Ayla continues while Ulfric flips through the pages, reading a few paragraphs here and there. This was accurate, too accurate for his liking, "the Thalmor want this war to go on for as long as possible, not caring at all about the millions of deaths wasted during it,"

"I assume you read the whole thing?" he questions, not looking up at her. Ayla blinks as she stares at him, noting the way his fingers tightly holds the book. She looks to her right to see Asteria giving her a pointed look as if saying 'I told you so'.

Ayla takes a deep breath, raising her hands and folding them in front of her, standing straighter as she replies, "I read it as well as the other two," she replies, her voice calm yet the tone of it warns the male of doing anything rash. He wasn't planning to. Him against the Dragonborn, who has a stronger Thu'um than he does? It was obvious who would win.

"Do you really wish for this alliance to end so soon?" he asks yet another question, carefully setting the book down and meeting her gaze. Her impenetrable gaze was locked on him and she was not backing down. From where she stood, she looked regal and elegant. The scar on her lower jaw added to it instead of taking from it. She was the epitome of confidence at that moment.

But she had no reason to read that dossier, no matter how she explains her reasoning, "it wasn't yours to read," he declares and receives only a single raised eyebrow and a slight tilt of her head as a response. To the both of them, no one else was in the room. But there were and everyone was listening to the conversation while trying to look like they were focused on their own work.

"It's like some competition," Asteria mumbles to Brynjolf, who stands in front of her, "to see who holds the most control while in the same room. It's stupid, really. A war to fight and the two leaders are scrambling for power over the other,"

If the two heard her, they didn't show it. Instead, Ayla smiles before shrugging, "you may not agree with it, but that dossier plus the other two and everything else I have heard and seen of the Thalmor is what made me start this rebellion," she explains, her tone neither icy nor warm. It was emotionless, something much scarier coming from the mouth of the Dragonborn, "they seek to use the Empire as a way to control Tamriel, to make it a point that Mer are more superior than man,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Ulfric scoffs in response to her explanation. Ayla merely shrugs, a nonchalant look on her face telling him that she cared not about whether or not he knew that bit of information.

"I think you need to be reminded of that fact," she replies bluntly, raised eyebrow as if challenging him to continue this little game they are playing.

"I think we need to focus more on the matter at hand," a voice interrupts and Asteria walks over to Ayla's side, setting a few books down on the table. Ayla doesn't break her gaze from Ulfric until Asteria practically shoves a book in the Dragonborn's face, "like this," Asteria adds as Ayla takes the book from her.

"What's this?"

"You asked for artifacts that could help in the war," Asteria explains, smiling a bit and revealing that she is proud of her work, "well I found-" she breaks off suddenly, giving the two Stormcloaks a glance before looking back at Ayla, "I found a few interesting things that could do exactly that, not that we need any help at all, just a precaution really,"

Ayla nods, smiling at the elven woman, "great job," she praises the white-haired elf, "we will discuss this in another setting," she adds and Asteria takes the book back from Ayla and wanders back to another bookshelf. Ayla then turns to Ulfric, "we need to discuss Whiterun and how things will go down,"

"We discuss everything back at Windhelm," the blonde reminds the raven-haired female, "what else is there to talk about?"

"What is going to happen to Jarl Balgruuf?" Ayla asks simply, causing a few of the others to glance at her.

"What about Jarl Balgruuf?" Athena asks, looking away from the few notes her husband holds in his hand to look at Ayla, concern evident on her face, "did he do something wrong?"

"In a way," Ayla says slowly, turning her head to look at the Harbinger, "he chose the wrong side in the war," she adds and Athena doesn't reply, only glancing up at Vilkas, who wraps an arm around her, "I don't intend to have him harmed when we take the city,"

"So you won't have him and his family killed?" Athena questions, taking a few steps forward, gaze on Ayla, who shakes her head in response, "good. He's a good man who's only doing what he thinks is best for his city,"

"What we need to decide is how we handle the situation," Ulfric points out, "Balgruuf proved to us that he is loyal to the Empire, we can't have him on the throne of Whiterun," Ayla quickly catches on to what he means. To allow Balgruuf to remain as the Jarl, he could cripple Ayla and Ulfric's rebellions by becoming a double agent; saying he is loyal to Ulfric while he is feeding the Empire information from the inside.

"Exile seems kind," Ayla mutters, eyes on the small horse statue that rests over Whiterun, "give him and his family safe passage to Cyrodiil where he can serve the Empire there?" she adds, looking up to see what Ulfric thinks.

Athena speaks before Ulfric has a chance to, "kick Balgruuf out of his homeland? A prominent man getting exiled by two people who say they're fighting for Skyrim? That won't bode well for the public,"

"So exile is off the table," Ayla mutters, returning her gaze to the table. A large map of Skyrim sits there as well as several statues litter it. The three types of statues is a wolf that rests on Solitude, Morthal, Falkreath, and Riften. A bear sits next to Windhelm, Winterhold, Markarth, and Dawnstar. A lone dragon rests on the mountains bordering the Pale, Hjaalmarch, and Whiterun.

"The base has a dungeon below," Asteria pipes up as Brynjolf excuses himself to deal with Guild business, "we could keep him as a prisoner of war," Ayla glances across the table at Ulfric, the suggestion interesting her. From the look on the blonde's face, they all could tell he too was preferring that option.

"But his kids," Ayla breathes out, dropping her gaze to the table once more, a few strands of her raven-colored hair falling to frame her face, "what about them? Their father is locked up in a cell and they have no other family members.."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Asteria replies, no idea coming to mind.

"The Riften Orphanage," Athena pipes up and everyone turns to stare at her at that suggestion, "they're spoiled rotten kids that think they have it all at the fingertips. Send them to the orphanage and they'll get a face full of reality,"

Ayla blinks, biting her lower lip in thought. It wasn't a bad idea and she had to agree with Athena. She only met Balgruuf's children a few times on her visits to Dragonsreach and they always threatened to have their father throw her in jail, "too bad Tal killed old Grelod," Ayla says and Athena laughs a bit.

"Yes, the old lady would have given those two a run for their money," Athena agrees with a chuckle, "though I don't think Constantine would be as harsh with her punishments, the Orphanage is still an option,"

"They could always live in the base," Kharjo says, walking over to stand beside Ayla, "we can keep a close eye on them and put them to work in the farm section," Ayla takes a deep breath. Kharjo was right. These are the children of a Jarl who pledged loyalty to the Empire. They would be beyond angry that their father is imprisoned and they were taken from the only home they've ever known. It would be riskier if they sent them to the Imperial held Riften than if they were kept in the base.

"Kharjo is right," Ayla says slowly, glancing around the room at the others, "if we send the Jarl's kids to Riften, they would most likely help the Imperials there. How I do not know, but they will hate us and wish us dead. If they stay here, we can keep a close eye on them without having to risk them spilling secrets to the Empire,"

Everyone nods in response, "the Empire should be at Whiterun in three days time, we attack the night after they arrive," Ayla explains and the others take that as a cue to leave. Only Ayla, Ulfric, Ralof, and Asteria remain, "Asteria, can you please show the Stormcloaks to their rooms?"

The Altmer nods and smiles at the two, "Follow me please,"


	11. Whiterun

"This is it, men! " Galmar yells at the Stormcloak soldiers as Whiterun is bombarded with trebuchet attacks, "They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs, and murderers! But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maidservants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Ayla looks back at the large army from where she stands on a rock, observing the city. Her own army stands amongst the Stormcloaks and they too cheer at Galmar's speech.

"And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger!" Galmar continues, his voice loud and strong, "What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the true Nords of Skyrim!" both armies cheer at his words and Ayla tightens her grip on her bow, an arrow knocked with the tip on fire as a way to signal Aaryah when to attack.

"Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them," Galmar informs the armies, glancing over at the city before looking back at the soldiers, "They've barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours! Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like!"

Ayla hears the armies give a battle cry as they charge towards the city. She watches as the Imperials fire arrows on the advancing soldiers, their focus on what is on the ground but not what is in the sky. Ayla raises her bow and pulls the string back as a gust of wind blows. She aims for the broken tower behind the Imperial's barricades and fires.

The arrow whistles as it flies through the air but Ayla soon loses it and assumes it hit correctly as a dragon descends from the sky, landing on the tower and lighting a few Imperials on fire. With a smile, Ayla jumps off the rock and hurries around the walls and climbs the walls behind the barricade. She lands behind an Imperial, whose arrow is aimed at Galmar, and slits his throat. He spasms as he grasps at his open throat before falling to the floor, dead within a few seconds.

"Odahviing,"

"It's the Dragonborn!" an Imperial yells, alerting the rest of his comrades, "she's with the Stormcloaks," he adds and draws his sword, hesitating to attack her. An arrow takes him down and that is when the Imperials break out of their shock and charge at her. She sidesteps the first attack and sends one of her swords into the chest of another. She pulls the blade out just in time to block an attack as she slives the throat of another soldier with the other sword.

"Fus Ro Dah!" she Shouts when a large cluster of Imperials charge at her, sending them flying into walls or over them while some soldiers are lucky to just slide across the ground. She barely misses being hit by an arrow as she runs over towards the raised drawbridge. She quickly runs into the tower and fights her way to the top and onto the bridge where the drawbridge controls are.

She lowers the drawbridge and turns around in time to see Odahviing land and set an entire group of the opposing side, both Imperial and Whiterun city guards, on fire before flying off again, this time over the walls and into the city. Ayla hurries down the ladder and into the city, where most of their enemies have been defeated thanks to the dragons.

"Hurry! To Dragonsreach!" Galmar yells as he runs past her, several Stormcloak soldiers following him. Ayla turns to see some of her soldiers there.

"Go through the city, kill any attacker you face," she orders then as she takes a few steps in the direction of the market, "help any and all civilians injured because of the fighting and protect them with your lives," she adds before turning and running towards Dragonsreach. She hears one of the dragons set something on fire nearby but she doesn't look to see who.

Instead, she cuts down any enemy on her way to Dragonsreach, stopping only when she see Athena and Vilkas in front of Jorrvaskr, "what's wrong?" she asks the female, who smiles.

"Nothing," she replies, "just making sure the rest of the Companions are safe. We'll be back in the fight soon," she promises and Ayla shakes her head.

"Odah and Aaryah did most of the fighting inside the city for us," she explains before glancing over her shoulder at the deserted streets of Whiterun, littered with Imperial and Guard bodies. What a waste of life, she thinks before turning back to her friend, "go through the city and find and aid any civilians," she adds and runs off before Athena can reply.

Ayla runs up the steps and is soon standing in front of the door. She places her hand on the wood and sighs, remembering when she first entered the hall so long ago and how welcoming Balgruuf was. Now she is here, attacking his city. She can only imagine what will happen when she enters the hall.

"Enough, I surrender!" she hears Balgruff yell from above the stairs, "I surrender. Peace! Everyone stand down," Ayla walks up the steps and stops at the top, seeing Galmar and a few Stormcloak soldiers standing between her and Balgruuf, "that's an order! Stand down,"

Ayla looks over to see an elderly man walk past her and stand next to Galmar. She walks forward a few steps but stays in the background, "Vignar Grey-Mane," Balgruuf says with an irritated tone, "your family was noticeably absent from the walls. Now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?"

"You think this is personal?" Vignar asks, anger in his tone as he puts his hands on his hips, "the Empire has no place in Skyrim...not anymore. And you?" Vignar pauses for effect, "you have no place in Whiterun anymore," Ayla stares at the old man's back, raising an eyebrow at the man's gloating tone.

"A convenient position to hold now. But mark my word's old man, in the days to come, Ulfric will spread his rebellion thin. And what then?" Balgruuf asks the group, his arms crossed across his chest as he glares at them.

Galmar chuckles, "you couldn't have possibly seen the attacking dragons while locked in here," he says as he steps aside, revealing Ayla to the former Jarl, "let this answer your question," Galmar adds and Ayla slowly looks at Balgruuf to see him shaking his head in disappointment.

"You too?" he asks her and Ayla looks away, unable to handle his words, "you, Thane of Whiterun, attacked this city for what? For glory? Money?"

"I did it for Skyrim," she snaps angrily, turning to face his wrath head-on. She can feel her voice start to waver but she stays strong. Balgruuf stares at her for a few seconds before scoffing at her words.

"That's what they all say,"

"I didn't do it to destroy the Empire, I am doing this to end the Thalmor, who are my true enemies," Ayla says firmly, taking a few steps towards him and keeping her head held high, "believe me I wish it wouldn't end this way but it must. The Thalmor's claim on this land will be destroyed, even if I must die to do so,"

She watches in silence as Balgruuf processes her words, his eyes burning holes in her skin. Ayla purses her lips to keep her emotions from showing, "Why should I trust a woman who betrayed my trust," he says with no emotion before looking away from her.

Ayla scoffs, shaking her head and sighing, "you will be going to my base as a prisoner of war," she informs the Jarl, who whips his head to stare at her, "my soldiers will transport you under lock and key and bound by chains. Your children will be staying at my base, taken in by a family where they will be taught manners,"

"You can't!" Balgruuf says in disbelief, "they're my children, they need their father!" Ayla almost caved but she clears her throat and meets his gaze with a cold one of her own.

"You should have thought about that before you sided with the Empire," she says before turning and leaving the building, passing a large group of her soldiers as she goes. Once the door shuts she hurried off to behind the palace, where she recollects herself.

She leans against the stone walls of the city, eyes closed and biting her lip to keep herself from breaking down in sobs. She just destroyed a family and betrayed one of the few people she trusted with her life. She feels disgusted with herself. As someone who knows what it is like to grow up without any parents, she shouldn't be the one to do that to other kids.

War is a nasty thing and she can't imagine that ruling a country will be any different. She wipes her eyes, which had shed a few tears, before returning to her soldiers.

~~

"You'll regret this, Dragonborn," Irileth snarls at Ayla as she is led past, her red eyes glaring at her. Ayla looks away from the Dunmer woman, refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her reaction.

"I brought you into my home. I made you my Thane. I trusted you," Balgruuf seethes as he stops in front of Ayla. She looks up at him with an emotionless gaze. She wasn't going to break. She wasn't. She refused to, "and you repay me by burning my town,"

Something shifts behind Ayla and she glances over her shoulder to see Odahviing there, his eyes locked on the Jarl as a growl emits from his throat, "with the dragon I helped you trap, no less," Balgruuf adds and Ayla turns to look back at him, "the dragon I risked my city to trap," he continues and Ayla raises an eyebrow.

"Guilt tripping me won't work, Balgruuf, you know that," she reminds him as she crosses her arms, "believe me when I say that I wish things turned out differently, I really do. But you chose your side and I can't make you change your mind,"

Balgruuf stares down at her in silence for a few seconds, studying her features before scoffing, "you're right, you can't," he agrees, "but tell me where my children will be going since they're practically orphans now,"

"You're not dying, Balgruuf," Ayla explains as Odahviing huffs behind her, "Ulfric wanted to, but I convinced him to spare you and your family as a repayment for how much you helped me in the past," she pauses as she watches Balgruuf's children follow her soldiers out of Whiterun, "like I told you before your children will be taken in by a family at my base where they will work in the farms, not as slaves, but as free children, able to run and play to their hearts content,"

Balgruuf remains silent, watching his young son and daughter leave their home, "I suppose I must thank you for not throwing them into a cell," he mutters begrudgingly as he looks back at the Dragonborn, his anger calming, "and I wish you luck in your attempt to rid Skyrim of the elves without the Empire's help," he adds before he his led away again.

"Things are going to get worse," she says softly and Odah hums in response.

"Do you think you did the right thing?"

Ayla shrugs, taking a deep breath, "we shall see in the months to come," she replies as she looks over at the red-scaled dragon, "tonight has changed the course of this war, for better or for worse,"


	12. Scouting the Camp

"It's night, I say we wing it," Xaliyah argues from their spot on the cliff above the Thalmor camp between Morthal and Solitude. They have set up camp and have been scouting the camp for two days now. 'just to make sure' is Taliyah's excuse for constantly scouting the camp, "I work best under the cover of shadows anyways,"

"We don't yet have the guard's shifts down and where they patrol," Tal explains, not looking up from the journal she brought to keep track of said things, the light of the fire flickering across her features, "and I am not going to have Ayla kill me when I tell you that you died trying to steal important information from a camp filled with Thalmor," she adds, looking up to give the thief a pointed look, telling her to not continue that train of thought.

Xaliyah sighs, falling back on to the ground, "I thought this was going to be a week-long thing," she admits and Taliyah chuckles.

"Miss him already, do ya?" the brunette asks and Xaliyah turns her head to the side to give the assassin a confused look. It has only been a few days since the kiss she shared with Brynjolf and that is all she can think about. Mainly because there is nothing to do but scout the Thalmor camp.

"That female wizard has returned to the main entrance while the male guard that was there goes to the back entrance," Taliyah points out before jotting it down in the journal, "it seems that during the nights there are only three guards posted. One at the main entrance, one at the back, and one in front of the tent that the leader sleeps,"

Xaliyah sighs from her spot on the ground, "so going at night is easier," she says before sitting up, "got it. I'll be back soon,"

"I know you're excited to steal something, but we don't know exactly where this information is or what it is exactly," the assassin says before Xaliyah can stand, "we cannot risk being reckless right now, you know that more than I do. You are the leader of the Thieve's Guild and they need you and you're the one going into danger. We need to do everything perfectly,"

Xaliyah grits her teeth before standing up, "I'm getting some sleep," she says before Tal can accuse her of disobeying her and going to the Thalmor camp, "seeing as all you want to do is check out Thalmor soldiers,"

Xaliyah smiles as she enters her tent, hearing Tal crumbling to herself, "I am not checking them out," she hears Tal mutter loudly as she climbs into bed.

~

"So I go in through here and leave the back way while the guards are switching posts?" Xaliyah asks Tal a few days later. It is midday and the group hasn't left their little campsite since they arrived. Too busy forming a perfect plan for Xaliyah to sneak in and out undetected.

"Yes and no," Tal explains, shaking her head, "the assassins surrounding the camp will lure each guard out one by one. There they will kill the guards and leave the camp defenseless. That is when you move in and steal any valuable information you can find,"

Xaliyah stares at the map of the Thalmor camp Tal drew in the dirt. It was a good plan and Xaliyah is glad she listened to Tal and waited for the assassins to show up from Dawnstar. There were five in total. A Redguard who calls himself Nazir and Tal's second, a little girl that is a vampire, as well as three recruits.

"When do we do this?"

"Tonight if you think you're ready for it," Tal replies, smiling at the thief's reaction. Even though she tries not to show it, the group knows that Xaliyah is excited to be done with this and return back to the base where Brynjolf is. Tal can only hope that the thought of returning to him doesn't cloud the thief's mind.

"But keep in mind that you will be alone in there," Tal adds and Xaliyah nods, "you may have to kill someone should they catch you,"

Everyone knows that the Guild tends to not kill their targets, regardless if they're caught. But Xaliyah has killed people before. This war was an example, but so was Mercer Frey. She flinches inwardly when she thinks of that weasel. How he separated her from Brynjolf and Karliah so long ago in that cave. How Brynjolf slipped from the ledge he and Karliah were on and how Frey focused on killing Brynjolf instead of her. The anger in Xaliyah at seeing the redhead targeted in such a vicious way.

"I can do it," she assures the assassin, who nods in response, "and I can do it tonight," that is when Tal decides to slow things down.

"Xaliyah, if you're trying to rush this to return to Brynjolf-"

Xaliyah shakes her head instantly, "it isn't, I promise, Tal," she explains quickly, "I want to get back so we can help with the war at the base. Who knows what has happened in our absence. The sooner we get this done, the better,"

~

Xaliyah crouches in a bush, looking at the camp, her eyes trained on the guard standing in front of the entrance. It is night and she is waiting for the assassin nearby to lure the Thalmor soldier into the woods. She glances up at the cliff above her where their camp is before she turns back to the Thalmor camp.

A stone hitting wood fills the area and this catches all three guard's attention. Xaliyah lowers her head when the targeted guard walks into the woods, sword drawn as he scans the area. He walks past her and she can soon hear a neck snap followed by a thud. Guard one has been taken care of.

She doesn't leave her bush until an arrow lands in front of her. The other two guards were disposed of. Game time. Taliyah walks towards the camp in a crouch, hood over her head. The fire has died down immensely and she can hear the shuffle of Thalmor soldiers in the two nearby camps.

It doesn't take Xaliyah long to find the main tent, which houses a tent with a table inside. A map sits on the table and there are red and blue flags on it. They've been following both sides of the war. She assumes that the Thalmor in this camp were assigned here to make sure if the Stormcloaks capture this hold or not and then report it to the Embassy.

Dirty bastards, Xaliyah thinks as she picks the lock of the chest nearby. She does so the first time and slowly lifts the lid. She pauses in her spot. There were so many documents in this chest. How could she possibly carry them all? She pulls out her sack and begins to stuff as many as she can in there until it was full. Shit.

Thank goodness there was another sack nearby. So now, she is emptying the chest of its contents before an arrow lands on the post of the tent she is in. She freezes. That means there is movement from the other Thalmor. She quickly grabs the last two documents before slowly closing the lid and hurrying out of the tent and into the darkness.

"Hey, who are you and state your business!" the Thalmor snaps when she steps right in front of him. She blanks, eyes wide. There was no lie she can come up with to explain why she is carrying two documents that obviously came from the camp.

"I...uh..." she stutters as the soldier draws his blade. Some thief she is. But before the Thalmor can swing, he falls to the ground, dead. Behind him stands a Redguard man, a bloody dagger in his hand. He smiles down at her and extends his hand.

Xaliyah hesitantly takes it and he pulls her up onto her feet, "you need to be more careful," he states as they begin walking back to camp, hidden by the dark forest, "if I hadn't been there, the mission would have failed and we would be hauling your body back to Ayla's base,"

Xaliyah looks at the man, brows furrowed, "you know Ayla?" she asks and the man chuckles a low chuckle.

"Everyone knows the Dragonborn," he replies as they near the camp, "I met her through Tal. The Dragonborn helped us with taking on a few contracts herself. If I had it my way, she would be in the Brotherhood, not leading a rebellion,"

"Thank goodness you're okay," Tal says as she rushes forward and hugs Xaliyah before stepping back and examining the Nord female, "and good, you got the important stuff. Which is a lot," she adds as she helps Xaliyah take the bags off and carries them into her personal tent.

"Thank you, Nazir," Tal says upon returning to the group, "I do believe the Guild owes us a debt since you just saved its leader," she says with a smug smile at Xaliyah, who rolls her eyes at the comment.

Nazir chuckles again and Xaliyah watches as Tal goes a bit stiff at the sound, "you asked me for my help with this mission and I was honored to, Listener," he says with a small bow, "I believe I will soon be discussing my payment with Delvin in the near future," he adds before walking off, "give me the word when you're ready to move out,"

Xaliyah waits until the Redguard is out of sight before smiling at a flushed Tal, "you like him," Xaliyah gushes, enjoying the fact that she can now tease the assassin on her love life. Tal glares at the thief and sighs.

"Do not," she says as she walks back to the camp and begins packing things up, "and besides, I am his boss and he is my second. It would be wrong to commit to such a relationship," she explains with a smug smile at an annoyed Xaliyah.

"Say what you want, but I saw how you reacted around him," Xaliyah replies as she begins helping Tal, "why are we packing up? Why not wait until morning?"  
"And give the Thalmor below a chance to find us when they're searching for their missing soldiers? No thank you," Tal says as she begins tying one of the two tents to the back of her painted mare, "if we leave now, under the cover of darkness, we should be halfway to the base when they wake,"

Xaliyah doesn't reply, instead, she focuses on tying the two sacks to Caper's saddle before climbing onto it. She waits for Tal and the two trot out of the forest and onto the main road, where four assassins join them. Xaliyah glances at the newcomers and recognizes Cicero humming to himself and Nazir, who looks ahead of him with a neutral expression on his face. Beside him is a little girl who looks like she should not be an assassin and behind her is a blond Nord.

Xaliyah returns her gaze ahead of her and smiles at the thought of returning to the base and to Brynjolf.


	13. Rebuilding

Ayla looks up at the trap they used on Odahviing long ago when Alduin still flew in the skies. It creaks as a gust of wind blows through the archway leading to the balcony. A roar from a dragon sounds nearby as she takes a deep breath.

"I was told you'd be here," a voice interrupts her peace and she doesn't need to look to see who it is to know it is Ulfric. She remains silent as he nears her. She glances at a few of her soldiers, who have taken it upon themselves to guard the palace against any stealthy attempts to retake the city by the Empire.

"And I was told you would join us on the battlefield," she replies with no emotion in her tone as she turns to look up at him, "imagine how shocked I was when I was told the esteemed leader of the Stormcloak rebellion preferred to sit in a protected fortress than join his soldiers on the field,"

Ulfric rolls his eyes at the sarcasm in her voice, "I wanted to be there to fight," he begins but stops talking when she looks at him. Annoyance is clear in her blue eyes, doubt in her raised brow, and shock at his words from her partially open mouth.

She looks away and takes a deep breath before walking over to the doors leading back into Dragonreach, "words won't suffice, Stormcloak," she explains as she opens the doors and walks into the building, "the men and women who have joined your rebellion are willing to risk their lives for your cause. And as their leader, you need to show your dedication to the cause as well,"

Ulfric looks over at her as they walk through the main hall of Dragonsreach. People hurry around the area, cleaning up the mess and the blood left by the battle in the hall, "and I'm sure you have such grand ideas," he replies as they approach the door.

Two of Ayla's soldiers bow their heads to the pair as they open the doors. Ayla turns to look up at the blonde who is ahead or so taller than her, "Actually, I do," she answers with a smile as she steps out onto the bridge. He follows her, fur cloak trailing behind him. He is not used to the heat Whiterun provides but he refuses to remove his cloak in front of the Dragonborn, afraid of showing a weakness in front of her.

"Pray tell," he says as they begin descending the stairs leading into the city, "I would love your input, Dragonborn," he adds and sees her usual closed-mouth smile on her features. Was she mocking him?

"If you truly can't see what you must do to inspire your soldiers more than perhaps there is no hope for you, Ulfric Stormcloak," she states as they walk around to the Elderglow tree. Hammers are pounding on wood and saws cutting wood as Ayla's architects rebuild what parts of Whiterun was destroyed, "look around you, look at the families torn by inner conflict or rivalries. Look at the mourning relatives of the ones killed a week ago. Look at the orphaned children of parents who so willingly took arms for a cause that inspired them.

These are your people now, Ulfric," she continues and he looks at his surroundings. He sees Whiterun's citizens comforting each other, even those that don't share blood with each other. Children cry in their relative's arms, "if you so desperately want to be king, then show them that you mean to rule them justly. When you may be wanting to punish a criminal with death and execution, do it with mercy and kindness. People aren't loyal to a ruthless king,"

She begins walking towards the marketplace at a calm gait, her raven hair flowing behind her as she walks. Ulfric looks back at the citizens for a few more seconds before hurrying to catch up with the Dragonborn, "look at how everyone looks at us, the two most powerful people in this city," she continues when he has returned to her side. She stands on top of the stares, looking down at the marketplace.

"We are," he says, not understanding where she is going with this. Obviously, they are the most powerful; she is the legendary Dragonborn and he is Ulfric Stormcloak and they both have an army at their command.

Ayla lets a laugh leave her as she looks up at him, "we are just two people, Ulfric," she explains, a ghost of the smile on her lips as she turns to look at the recovering citizens picking up the marketplace, "these people will be more powerful should they decide to rebel against you. The people of Whiterun with the people of every hold in Skyrim combined and you would be overthrown within days. There's only so much the Thu'um can do for us. Do you intend for your rule to end with your people rebelling against you?"

"No," he answers instantly, "of course not,"

"These people only want to feel safe and secure in their own homes. Whiterun was attacked not too long ago, everyone here is still shaken up by it," Ayla continues her speech, still staring down at the marketplace, "show that you care about their wellbeing. Leave a hundred or more of your soldiers to guard it. Not to maintain your hold here, but to give these healing people the peace and security they want and need. Then they will be more likely to remain loyal,"

"Loyalty is a foolish thing to ask for until I liberate every hold," he states as he watches a little girl run up to her mother, "once my soldiers patrol every city is when I will question people's loyalty,"

Ayla sighs, looking up at him, "you started this rebellion by verbally denouncing the Empire and their want to ban Talos worship," she explains, "your rebellion didn't officially become a rebellion until other people joined your cause. Not because you're their Jarl, but because they believed in it, in you.

It is easy to start a rebellion; just anger the people you rule to the point that they have had enough," she continues, looking back at the marketplace once more, "make your rule one of kindness and mercy yet strengthen it will law and order. Don't favor one side over the other, you'll need both should you hope to be a good High King,"

Ulfric just stares down at her in shocked silence. He was shocked that such wisdom came from her, a woman who has barely reached her thirtieth year in the world, "might I ask where such wisdom comes from?" he questions her as they walk down the stairs and into the marketplace.

The mother and child smile at Ayla yet give Ulfric a weary look before hurrying back to their duties. A kindly old woman shows respect to Ayla yet also show weariness around the blonde Nord. Ayla returns the people's respects and smiles with her own before looking at Ulfric, "Too much time spent up at High Hrothgar with the Greybeards, I suppose," she responds with a shrug before walking past Belethor's, "or my time spent around dragons possibly. All that I know is that I want to help bring Skyrim from a dark future under Thalmor control,"

"I would like nothing else," he informs her and she stops to face him, a look of interest in her blue eyes. Her mouth is opened slightly and the corners of her lips are turned up in a smile.

"Great," she says after a while, closing her mouth and standing up straighter, "then we work towards that goal together, taking out every obstacle in the way. The Empire then the Thalmor and anyone else until Skyrim is truly free from their influence," she pauses, glancing over at the gates of Whiterun before sighing, "I need to return to the base. I look forward to discussing our next move when you return," she adds before turning and approaching the gates, where Kharjo, Athena, and Vilkas stand waiting, a dark-haired man and a blonde Nord woman standing near them.

"She surely is something," Galmar interrupts as he stands next to Ulfric, the two of them watching the Dragonborn talking with her Council, "I fear we would have lost more soldiers if it wasn't for her and her dragons,"

As the group leaves Whiterun, Ulfric can't help but smile to himself, "yeah, she's different alright," he mutters before turning and going to help Vignar settle into the position of Jarl. As he approaches the steps leading up to Dragonsreach, movement from the archway above the bridge catches his eyes.

A black and grey dragon, the one that flew around Windhelm when Ayla was there, sits atop of it, head moving side to side as if keeping an eye on the city. Ulfric doesn't know this dragon's name but knows it is loyal to Ayla and her cause. He was tempted to approach it, ask it questions in what he remembers of Dragon Tongue.

The dragon huffs as it raises its head, peering past the walls of Whiterun. It sits like that for a moment before standing on its hind legs, wings slowly spreading to their full length and with one might jump, the dragon takes off into the sky, flying over to where he assumes the Dragonborn and her companions are.

He stands there, at the base of the steps, watching the dragon soar in the skies as it is joined by Odahviing. The two roar in greeting before the red dragon flies off towards the direction of Ayla's base ahead of the Dragonborn.

Ulfric turns back around and continues the path to Dragonsreach, where Vignar is sitting on his new throne, smiling and joking with his family how, unlike Balgruuf, he earned the title of Jarl. This brings back Ayla's words, 'These are your people now, Ulfric. If you so desperately want to be king, then show them that you mean to rule them justly,'

He studies the overconfident elder as he approaches the throne. Vignar notices Ulfric's approach and stands, bowing afterward. His family does as well and so does his newly appointed steward and housecarl, "Jarl Ulfric," Vignar greets with a large smile, showcasing his white teeth, "I thought you were going to depart with the Dragonborn back to where ever it is that she lives,"

Ulfric returns the man's greeting with a tight-lipped smile of his own, "I decided to stay a bit longer and help you settle into your role," he explains, glancing around the hall, "seeing as this is an entirely new situation for you, a seat of power. A title that should not be joked about how one obtains it,"

Vignar's smile is wiped clean off of his face as he glances over to his steward for guidance, "Jarl- Jarl Ulfric, I - I didn't mean to, uh, offend," he stutters as he composes himself, a short laugh leaving him.

"No need to dwell on the past," Ulfric stops the elder before he can go any further. Vignar relaxes at the comment, so does his wife, steward, and housecarl, "the Dragonborn has..opened my mind to a few things and I wish to see them introduced to Whiterun's government,"

Vignar raises an eyebrow at the statement, glancing over at his wife before looking back at Ulfric. It was no secret that this alliance between the Bear and the Dragon, so the people of Whiterun call it, changed the course of this war and Skyrim's future. Many wonder if the Dragonborn's influence in the war will give her a similar position that the Thalmor has with the Empire - while the Empire rules Tamriel and an Emperor sits on the throne, it is truly the Thalmor leading the Empire by influencing the Emperor's decisions.

Vignar fears that will be the outcome, "perhaps we should not include the Dragonborn in the matter of politics," he suggests with a smile to the Stormcloak leader, a chuckle leaving him, "she is, after all, a warrior fit for the battlefield. She plays no part in the politics of Skyrim,"

Ulfric raises an eyebrow at the man's bold suggestion. The tone of Vignar's voice is full of irritation and annoyance, suggesting that he isn't at all pleased with the alliance Ulfric formed with Ayla, "the Dragonborn is in no way a member of my army. She doesn't wear the blue armor required of my soldiers nor does she have a Stormcloak title in her name," Ulfric reminds the man with a smile, a cold smile, one born of winter and its coldness is meant to deter Gray-Mane from continuing his thought, "she is her own person and she wears the black armor of her soldiers. If she wishes to be involved in Skyrim's politics, then so be it,"

Vignar is speechless for a few moments before he nods, bowing his head in respect, "of course, Jarl Ulfric," he apologizes before clearing his throat, "I won't continue the subject further," Ulfric smiles, content with the exchange.

"Now, shall we discuss Whiterun's future?" he asks, stretching an arm out to point towards the staircase leading to Dragonsreach's war room. giving the man the smallest of bows possible. Vignar nods and leads the way up the staircase. This will be interesting.


	14. The Aftermath

The doors to Castle Dour are slammed open and a hurried set of heels can be heard approaching the large war room of the castle, where two well-armed people, a man and a woman, are quietly discussing tactics. Two bodyguards remain at the entrance, allowing the trio their privacy, even though it isn't needed.

"Tell me this isn't true!" the blonde woman snaps angrily, her words echoing in the room, stopping the General midsentence as she slams the letter on the table with a loud thud as she glares at both of them, fear and worry evident in her eyes, "tell me this is a lie! A ploy to - to get us to slip! Tell me something, anything but that this letter holds the truth,"

The white-haired general glances over at his second, not knowing what to say to the distraught woman on the verge of tears. They both know that she won't like his next words, that this will make her angry, sad, and vengeful. She will be hysterical. But he isn't one to keep secrets from those who don't deserve them.

"The forces we sent to protect Whiterun was enough to deter an assault from the Stormcloaks," he begins after taking a deep breath, refusing to meet her gaze, "they were not, however, strong enough to protect it from two armies, two dragons, and a Dragonborn," he falls silent, hanging his head at the weight of the defeat.

The woman gapes at him, so many emotions running through her that she doesn't know how to react like a proper lady. So she doesn't, "so you're telling me that you failed to get the Dragonborn on our side and instead, she decided to side with that....that murderous, traitorous usurper of my husband's throne!" she responds, each word getting louder and louder until she is yelling at the two, tears threatening to spill.

"Lady Elisif, there are ways we can come back from this,"

"You think the mass of your men will be able to stop the Dragonborn, General Tullius?" the woman snaps furiously, her demeanor no longer that of the Jarl of Solitude, but that of a mourning wife seeking vengeance for her husband's death, "the Dragonborn, Tullius, really?"

Tullius sighs, knowing what she says is true but he needs her to keep up hope that her husband's death will be avenged, "she may have dragon blood running through her veins, Elisif," he begins, looking the blonde in the eye, "but like all dragons, she can be slain,"

~

"Before the ancient flame," Athena begins, her voice soft yet strong in the air. Both rebellions are gathered on the balcony of Ayla's base to honor the fallen of both the attacks on Dawnstar and Whiterun. Ayla stands in front of the large pyre that she will set on fire when the speech is over. Dawnbreaker is in her hands and every soldier around her has their sword drawn.

"We grieve," she says as does everyone else. The Stromcloaks, still new to this tradition, remain silent since they don't know the words. Athena offered to speak this speech since the first pyre they lit in honor of the fallen months back. It was a sacred speech for the Companions, but since they have joined Ayla's rebellion, Athena wanted to say it when they honor the fallen.

"At this loss," Athena says, her eyes closed as the wind blows through her dark hair, untucking strands from the braid her hair is in. Ayla keeps her gaze on the golden sword in her hands, shining proud and strong.

"We weep," she says along with everyone else. Ayla looks upwards at the towering pyre. They have long since buried the dead in their respective graves in their hometown or city. This pyre will burn to honor them for their sacrifice.

"For the fallen," Athena continues with a strong voice. Ayla tightens her grip on the hilt of Dawnbreaker, feeling guilty for all these deaths.

"We shout," she says softly while the others say it loud and proud. She stares at the pyre, naming sticks here and there. The big stick on the bottom is Balgruuf for he lost his title and family in one day. He may still be alive, but his pride is gone. The two smaller ones beside him are his children, who lost their father that night.

"And for ourselves," Vilkas says, taking over for his wife, who finds it difficult to continue. The Companions, who joined the Stormcloaks in the fighting, lost a few members too, members close to Athena. Ayla walks forward and stops five feet from the base of the pyre.

"We take our leave," She says with everyone as she raises her blade over the hollow tube in front of her, which is filled with gasoline leading to the pyre. With a final breath, she closes her eyes as she sends the blade of Dawnbreaker into the tube and watches as fire travels down the small canal and sets the pyre on fire.

Everyone watches in silence as it burns.

~

Laughter and music fill Ayla's ears as she watches her people celebrate the victory. She smiles as young couples swing each other around, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes while children laugh merrily as they chase each other around, much to their mother's dismay. People sing alongside the bard as they revel in drinks and laughter.

"Look, it's the woman of the hour," Xaliyah interrupts Ayla's peace as she sits next to the Dragonborn, handing the woman a tankard of mead, "you should be out there celebrating instead of sitting here and brooding, of all things,"

Ayla takes the drink with a smile at the thief, "I'm not brooding, just observing," she defends herself and Xaliyah laughs while two more people walk over and join them. Athena sits in front of Ayla while Tal sits between Athena and Xaliyah.

"There's not much of a difference there, Ayla," Athena points out, taking a swig of her own tankard of ale before laughing, "one would think you don't like to dance and sing. To lowly for the high and mighty Dragonborn, eh?"

Ayla raises an eyebrow at the comment, "that's exactly what I think," she informs the group, "I don't like singing or dancing because I've never done it. If I went out there right now and tried to dance, I would be stepping on everyone's toes,"

Tal raises an eyebrow at the statement, holding back a laugh when she mentally pictures it, "there's no harm in trying new things," she points out with a more serious note, "regardless if you look like a fool when doing it,"

Ayla turns and gives the assassin a pointed look yet smiles afterward before shaking her head, looking back at the gathered crowd, "it does matter to me because I am their leader," she explains, watching as a young man dips his love before bending down and kissing her, "I need to be respected and taken seriously. If I look like a fool when dancing then all respect for me will be out the window,"

Xaliyah furrows her brow, shocked by the comment, "that isn't true, Ayla, and you know it," she protests as the Dragonborn turns to meet her gaze, "if you go out there and try to have a good time, that will give you more respect because then the people won't see you as a stoic leader, but one of them,"

Ayla turns her gaze to the floor, her index finger running along the rim of the tankard in her hand. She knows Xaliyah has a point and she hates to admit it. It would help her soldiers and the citizens of this base see her as one of them, not just the Dragonborn.

Ayla is pulled out of her thoughts when a man approaches the group, giving all of them but Xaliyah a respectful nod before looking down at his leader, a smirk replacing his smile, as he extends his right hand towards her.

"Care for a dance, lass?" he questions and Ayla smiles into her drink at how red the thief's face got at that second.

Xaliyah hurriedly sets down her drink, "y-yeah - sure, I'd-" she clears her throat and sends the redhead a calm smile, composing herself as she places her left hand on his extended hand, "I'd love to, Bryn," she accepts with a more calm voice as he gently pulls her to her feet and leads her off to the dance floor.

"Bout time they got together," Tal mutters, staring off at the couple, setting her drink on the table next to Xaliyah's abandoned tankard, "hopefully we see less of the doe eyes she sends him when he isn't looking,"

The comment earns a smack on the shoulder from Athena, who lowers her drink from her mouth, "be nice," she lightly scolds the assassin, "and be happy for them. At least they have each other in these warring times,"

"And don't act like I haven't seen you struggling with your own love life, Tal," Ayla pipes in, sending the brunette a pointed look. Tal returns it with a puzzled expression, "don't pull that card, Tal, you know it is true. Tell us about Nazir and Cicero? Your second and the Night Mother's Keeper?"

Tal narrows her gaze at the Dragonborn, feeling her cheeks heat up at the mention of those two, "there is nothing to talk about," she mutters into her drink and the two ladies laugh.

"The Listener and her Second?" Athena asks with a raised eyebrow, "

"Don't give me that," Tal reminds the Harbinger, "look at you and Vilkas,"

Athena merely shrugs, "at least we admitted our feelings and got married," she reminds Tal with a bored tone, raising her drink to her lips while Ayla watches this unfold with interest, "we didn't cower in fear at rejection and chose to admit our feelings and see where it went from there,"

"The Listener and the Keeper," Ayla buts in before Tal could get murderous, "that would be just as interesting. Two people finding each other through their connection to the Night Mother. That's pretty romantic,"

Athena covers a smile with her hand and Tal turns to the Dragonborn, a challenging look in her blue eyes, "you wanna join in the conversation? Bring it," she invites before smirking, leaning back in her chair in confidence, "let's talk about the Dragonborn's love life, shall we?"

Athena 'Ohs' in interest and Tal just continues smirking. Ayla shrugs, lips curling into a confident smile, "go ahead," she invites the two, "I'll tell you now that there is nothing to discuss since I am not interested in settling down anytime soon,"

Tal laughs before going silent, glancing around the room, "what man in this room could possibly interest the Dragonborn?" she asks herself.

"No one," Ayla answers but the two ignore her, Athena now joining in the search. Ayla sets her tankard aside and folds her hands on her lap, leaning back in her chair and watching them silently discuss the candidates.

"Definitely not," Tal snaps in disgust, wrinkling her nose a bit at a scrawny young man sitting amongst his friends, "you should know by now that Ayla likes men who can carry their weight,"

Ayla rolls her eyes as Athena turns to look at the assassin, "well sorry I don't spend every waking moment stalking the Dragonborn," Athena snaps quietly before turning to look at the men in the room.

"I do not stalk her," Tal defends herself before pausing, "often. But that is beside the point," Ayla sighs and looks around to see a small group of people point to the two females in front of her.

"People are starting to realize that you both are watching them," Ayla informs the two who reluctantly give up their search. Tal looking the most disappointed of them both, huffing in defeat, causing Ayla to smirk in triumph.

"Perhaps she is right," Athena admits after a few moments of silence among the three. A loud bout of laughter comes from a group nearby and several people cheer afterward, "no man is worthy of the Dragonborn," Ayla silently agrees and turns to see Tal deep in thought before slowly smiling in victory, "Tal, just leave it,"

But of course, the assassin refuses to leave well enough along as she jumps up and gives a small shout of victory. Ayla raises an eyebrow in confusion as several people in the area around them turn to look at Tal, who ignores them and slowly sits back down, eyes glued on Ayla and still smiling.

"Can you not look at me like that, please?" Ayla requests softly, leaning back in her chair, trying to get away from Tal, "I feel like you're about to murder me," she adds and Tal leans back a bit before clearing her throat.

"I think I know who might have a chance with our Dragonborn," she explains with a proud tone. Athena slowly smiles, intrigued by what Tal has to say. Ayla, however, can't help but scoff.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself," she tells the assassin, " as I said before, I'm not looking at getting with anyone anytime soon," she reminds them both but that doesn't stop the smirking Tal.

"Who? Tal?" Athena asks with a pleading voice.

"Yes, Taliyah," Ayla asks with a confident tone of voice, "enlighten us as to who is the lucky man that I will supposedly 'fall in love with'" Ayla adds air quotations around the last part, knowing full well that whoever's name leaves Tal's mouth has no chance with her.

Tal only smirks, "Ulfric Stormcloak," she says simply and the two sit in silence, Athena with furrowed brows while Ayla just blinks at the assassin in silence, processing the words. Perhaps she heard the wrong thing leave Tal's mouth. Yeah, that must be it.

"Really?" Athena questions Tal, breaking the silence, "you think Ulfric and Ayla will..." but she is interrupted by a short bark of laughter from the Dragonborn, who gives Tal an 'are you serious?' look.

"You really think I'll end up with Ulfric?" she asks the assassin with a serious tone, any and all laughter gone from her. Tal responds with a nod while Athena leans back to hear what Ayla has to say, "Ulfric hopes to one day become Skyrim's High King and a High King needs a High Queen," Ayla explains slowly, glancing down at the floor before meeting Tal's gaze once more, "should he and I ever...get together, he would most likely ask me to become High Queen,"

Tal merely shrugs, "and thus you will become one of the most powerful women in all of Skyrim, if not the most powerful" she explains in a tone that suggests she isn't catching on to what Ayla means, "I don't see a problem with that,"

Ayla rubs her forehead before leaning forward, "I am not on a quest for ultimate power, Tal," she explains slowly, not breaking her gaze with the assassin, "and I wouldn't be able to sit on a throne and fight evil from there. I would make an awful Queen. I would do a much better job wandering Skyrim and fighting any foe that threatens Skyrim than dealing with political jobs,"

Tal just stares at the Dragonborn in silence, her blue eyes deep in thought as she processes Ayla's words, "you don't have to fight all your life, Ayla," she explains after a few moments, "you can retire from fighting and settle down," she pauses before meeting Ayla's gaze again, "you could help Skyrim a lot from the throne, y'know,"

Ayla narrows her gaze in defeat, realizing exactly why Tal is pushing this subject, "seeing as what I just said didn't seem to plant itself in your head, I think I'll be retiring for the night," she says as she stands up, walking around her chair and ignoring Athena's attempt to call her back to discuss this more seriously.


	15. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men

"Fort Neugrad is located southeast of Helgen and is filled to the brim with Imperial Legionnaires," Galmar reports in his gravely voice, pointing to the area the fort is in, "those bastards managed to capture some of our finest men and waiting for the arrival of the executioner,"

Ayla looks at the old man through her eyelashes, her finger resting on her lip and her right arm resting on her left, "so you want me to kill the executioner?" she questions, lifting her head and giving Ulfric a glance before looking back at Galmar.

"Not you," Galmar explains before looking over to where Tal leans against a wall to his left, "send some assassins to kill the man as he travels and buy us more time to rescue our captured brethren,"

Ayla looks over at Tal, silently questioning if she has any objections to the idea, "why not go in there with the dragons and burn the place to the ground?"

Ulfric lets out a laugh, "we need the fort standing," he explains simply as he leans forward on the table, "if we destroy it, we don't hold Falkreath. This fort is also heavily guarded and will take some time to form a plan to get inside undetected. If you send one of your assassins to kill the executioner, we will have that time while the Imperials at the base wait for their executioner,"

"Who will never come," Ayla adds softly, her lips curling upward into a smile. She studies the map and nods, turning to her friend, "I'm game if you are," she adds and Tal sighs, pushing herself off the wall and approaching the table.

"Where is this executioner?"

Galmar steps forward and points at Rorikstead, "he was last seen in the tavern in Rorikstead," he explains, "that was a few days ago. By now he should be nearing the border of Falkreath and Whiterun holds. Somehow, you will have to get to our base in the hold so you can get to Falkreath before he does and assassinate him. How I do not care. Just make sure he doesn't get to Neugrad,"

Tal is silent for a few seconds, "it's a well-formed plan and all," she admits before standing up again, "but exactly how am I suppose to get to Falkreath in a few days? Shadowmere will never get me there in time,"

"If you aren't afraid of heights, I can have Odah take you to the Stormcloak camp," Ayla explains, looking over to meet her friend's gaze. Tal looks intrigued by the suggestion yet nervous shows in her face.

"You sure he will let me?" Tal questions with a small laugh. Her nervousness was explanatory. Odahviing is known to be the dragon with the most attitude. He won't let anyone but Ayla touch or ride him. The last person who tried was killed so now most people stay away from the red dragon.

"He will if I tell him to," Ayla responds with a reassuring smile, "after you assassinate the executioner, you can either buy a horse and travel back here or stay in Falkreath until we attack Fort Neugrad. Should you stay, we will, of course, inform you about our plans,"

"How long until you two claim Fort Neugrad?"

"It's hard to say when," Ulfric is the one to answer, sparing a look over at the Dragonborn, "it could be in a week or a month. I want to make sure we have a safe way into the fort so we can attack from the inside,"

"That's another thing I want to discuss," a voice jumps in and everyone looks over to see Xaliyah walking over to stand next to Ayla, "who is going to sneak into this base? Because I don't think sending in a large group of soldiers with noisy armor is a wise idea,"

Ayla nods in response, seeing what she means and agreeing completely with it, "I agree," she states, "no more than two people should go in and free the captured Stormcloaks. It'll be quieter and safer,"

"And who exactly should those two be?" Ulfric asks her and she responds with a sly smirk.

"I think Xaliyah and I could handle it," she declares, looking at her friend then back at Ulfric, "and when we're ready for the attack, I'll give the symbol,"

~~

"Why are you so keen on joining this hunt?" Ayla asks the blonde Nord as she leads Sovn out of the stables. The sun is covered by clouds as a bitter cold wind blows across the landscape. Perfect day to go hunting, "taking down a fully grown mammoth is no simple task, Stormcloak,"

Ulfric scoffs from beside his own horse, a chestnut gelding, as Ayla climbs onto the saddle, "I have taken down a few mammoths throughout my life," he points out, steering his horse in the direction she is headed. A small company of her soldiers tag along, "you know where to hit and it'll be dead before it knew what hit it,"

Ayla lets out a laugh as she looks over her soldier at him, "Such mighty words, Stormcloak," she begins, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she pulls on the reigns of her horse. Sovn stomps his hoof once in protest but quiets down, lazily lowering his head to sniff the snow-covered ground.

"Let us see who brings down the mammoth first, shall we?" she adds with a mischevious glint in her blue eyes as she stares at him, "I'll send my soldiers back and it'll just be the two of us against the mammoth,"

He stares at her with an expressionless face, trying to figure if this is a trick. But all he sees in her eyes is the excitement that a contest provides, "alright, Dragonborn," he starts with a slight bow of his head, "no soldiers, no dragons," he adds quickly, "just our weapons and Voices,"

Ayla quickly smiles and extends her hand, "deal," she declares and Ulfric takes her hand and gives it a firm shake before dropping it. Ayla then turns to look back at the six soldiers accompanying them, "you can all return to your homes and families. I do not require your aid in this hunt," she explains and the soldiers smile and head back in the direction of the base.

"Now," Ayla says, grabbing the reins and glancing over at the rebel, "let the competition begin,"

~~

Sovn comes to a stop on a hill and Ayla smiles at the sigh. They are now in Whiterun Hold where they both reckoned it will be easier to find a mammoth. And sure enough, a single, lone mammoth grazed a hundred feet below them.

"Finally," Ulfric breathes out as his horse walks up beside Sovn, its ears flicking boredly, "the first mammoth we've seen all day," he adds with a smile, one Ayla doesn't share.

"We're awfully close to a giant's camp,"

"Is the Dragonborn backing out of a challenge?" Ulfric asks with a smirk. Ayla turns to look at him before shaking her head once with a smile. She then reaches up and starts working on braiding her long, black hair.

"I'm just warning you in case this mammoth does belong to a giant," she explains as he watches her fingers gracefully form the braid, "if that is the case, I might have to call in a dragon," she drops her hands from her hair and a beautiful braid hangs over her left shoulder.

Ulfric turns his gaze from her and stares at the mammoth. He can barely see the bonfire in the giant's camp but he knew that giants tend to lead their mammoth companions to open fields to graze. Ayla had a point, the giant could return to retrieve this mammoth at any moment. But the people at her base needed a resupply of meat.

"Sooner we do this, the less chance there is of the giant returning," Ayla says as she draws her bow and urges Sovn into a gallop down the hill, grabbing three arrows from her quiver that is tied to Sovn's saddle.

He watches as she fires each arrow after each other, all three hitting the mammoth with precision. The mammoth gives a roar-like sound with it's trunk before thundering after the black streak that is Sovn and Ayla.

Ayla grabs another set of three arrows and holds them in her right arm - her firing arm - and knocks one and aims it at the beast now charging at her. Luckily, Sovn is much fast than it, so she is always at a safe distance. She fires the arrow and immediately has the second one pulled back. Soon, both arrows join the other four.

"Yol Toor Shul!" she Shouts and fire shoots from her mouth and hits the mammoth, instantly burning a small patch of the beast. She grabs another set of three arrows and knocks one and aims.

"Fus Ro Dah!" another voice joins in and the mammoth stumbles a bit, stopping in its tracks in shock at the force it was hit with. Ayla quickly fires the arrows and has Sovn trot over to where Ulfric sits upon his horse.

"Nice of you to join when I did most of the work," she comments as the mammoth comes to, looking around for its attackers, "keep your distance and do not strike with your sword," she explains as she kicks Sovn's sides enough for him to begin galloping circles around the mammoth again.

Ulfric gives her a look and was tempted to yell something snarky her way, but the charging mammoth stops him and he instantly goes into survival mode, drawing his own bow and copying Ayla, though with one arrow instead of three.

Ayla has Sovn stop a good ten feet from the mammoth when she notices its focus was on Ulfric instead of her. So now she is just nonstop firing at the mammoth, using almost every arrow in her quiver.

She lets out a laugh when she sees that the beast is almost dead, pulling the string of her bow back and firing another arrow. The mammoth lets out a pained sound that stabs her in the gut with guilt, but she has people to feed.

Ayla fired her last arrow of three and went to grab more when Ulfric's voice stops her, "Ayla, behind you!" he yells as his horse dodges the mammoth's attack. Ayla turns just in time to see a giant charging at her, club raised high above his head.

"Shit!" she curses loudly as she urges Sovn forward, barely missing the giant's club as it hit the ground of where she was. How did she not hear the giant approaching? Perhaps she was too focused on making sure all her arrows hit the mammoth? Whatever the reason, it wasn't as important as surviving.

"Odahviing!" She Shouts as Sovn runs circles around the mammoth and Ulfric, making sure to steer clear of the angry giant. She glances back in the direction of the base, hoping to see Odahviing flying towards them. But all she saw was the cloudy sky.

She grabs three arrows and turns so she is now sitting backward in the saddle, facing the giant that chases them. She fires the arrows and watches as each one embeds itself into its chest and arms. Turning around, she hears the giant give off an angry roar and smiles despite the situation.

Though her smile vanishes when she realizes that Sovn is getting tired and is slowing down. Oh no. She quickly grabs her last three arrows and turns around in the saddle, firing at giant's face. But he merely covers his face with his hand and the arrows land there instead.

"Sovn, boy, you gotta go faster now," she mutters to the stallion, who gives a defeated sound before stopping. Ayla quickly slides off the panting horse and draws Dawnbreaker from its sheath tied to Sovn's saddle, turning to meet the charging giant.

It gives a triumphant roar as it nears, raising its club to give the killing blow, "Fus Ro Dah!" a Shout causes it to stumble sideways a bit and Ayla turns to see Ulfric ride past her, still dealing with the mammoth, which is now more confident in its attacks now that its master has arrived.

Ayla turns back to the giant just as it recovers from the Shout and its gaze remains on her. She grips the hilt of Dawnbreaker with both hands and prepares to either attack or roll out of the way.

A loud roar sounds from above just as the giant raises its club. He had no time to react when he is picked up by red feet, large claws digging into its skin. Ayla lets out a chuckle as she watches Odahviing carry the giant away from them. Her smile only widens when the dragon drops the giant from such heights.

Her gaze goes back to the mammoth, who has just witnessed its master being carried off by a dragon. Ayla walks over to Sovn, who grazes on the grass and draws her second blade, a Daedric sword.

"How are we going to do this?" Ulfric asks as he stops his horse beside Ayla. The mammoth looks more hesitant to attack, especially since there is a dragon nearby, but it looks extremely pissed about its master.

"Continue firing arrows at it," Ayla says, looking up at him, "I'll see if I can do any damage from the ground," she adds and begins walking towards the mammoth, who quickly spots her and stamps its feet as a warning. She doesn't stop, she won't.

Ayla hears the hoofbeats of Ulfric's horse as it runs circles around the mammoth. But the beast pays no attention to the horse and its rider. It has a much easier target in front of it. Why would it waste energy on chasing a much faster opponent.

With a sound of its trumpet, it charges at Ayla, who twirls her blades once, before running at the beast, full speed. When they were five feet apart, the mammoth goes in for the attack. But Ayla steps on a large rock that luckily was there and jumps, dodging the attack and landing on the mammoth's back.

She grasps the fur as the mammoth starts to shake her off, raising her sword and plunging it into the mammoth repeatedly, blocking out its pained sounds, only stopping when the mammoth falls to the ground, dead.

She jumps off the body just as Odahviing lands nearby, blood on his jaw, "the giant is Dilon - dead," he reports, casting a quick glance in Ulfric's direction before looking back at the Dragonborn.

Ayla nods and glances back at the mammoth's body, "take this back to the base," she orders with an exhausted sigh, "the skinners will know what to do," she adds and the dragon nods, jumping into the air with his wings outstretched before flying forward and taking the body in his claws.

"You did a good job, bringing the mammoth down," Ulfric says suddenly, interrupting her momentary peace. She turns and looks up at him, still sitting on his horse, before smiling and walking over to a grazing Sovn.

"I believe I just won," she declares with a smirk, turning Sovn towards Ulfric, who just shakes his head before looking back at her.

"And I believe I saved your life twice today," he counters.

"Really now?" she challenges and the blonde leans forward, closer to where she sits two feet away.

"That giant would have killed you twice had I not intervened," he explains and Ayla laughs, raising her brows at him, opening her mouth to retort, but an explosion stops her.

They both look in the direction it came from to see smoke rising into the sky and lightning shooting into the sky for a second, "isn't that Rorikstead?" Ayla asks Ulfric softly, turning to look at the blonde. He turns his head and his face shares the same worry that hers does.

They both turn their horses and hurry over to Rorikstead, not knowing what they may face there.


	16. Elope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not care for the marriage ceremony in Skyrim. It feels so modern and doesn't feel like Skyrim, so I made my own. I took inspiration from Game of Thrones for the dialogue. Enjoy!

"Under Mara and the rest of the Divines, I take this man as my husband," Xaliyah vows with a smile, staring up at Brynjolf. The two have decided to elope after realizing that they play a bigger part in the war than they originally thought. Even though they haven't been romantically involved for long, they figured that they would rather die as husband and wife, "I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days,"

"Under Mara and the rest of the Divines, I take this woman as my wife," Brynjolf vows in unison with Xaliyah, also smiling down at her, "I am hers and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days,"

The couple doesn't even bother looking over at the priest of Mara who is officiating their wedding. Instead, they smile up at each other as the priest raises his hands, "With Mara's blessing, I now declare you husband and wife," he announces loudly and the two beam up at one another as Brynjolf raises his hand and places his finger under Xaliyah's chin, raising her head slightly as he takes a step closer towards her, bending his head down and connecting their lips in a kiss, sealing their marriage.

~

"When are you due?" Taliyah asks the blonde Nord who sits across from her. The woman looks up from her plate to meet Tal's gaze with her own, a tight-lipped smile gracing her beautiful features.

"My midwives estimate in a month or so," the woman responds with a glance down at her large belly, "they say there's only one, but I feel two," Taliyah smiles at the joy in the woman's eyes.

The sound of silverware being set on the wooden table catches Tal's attention. She looks to her right to see Asteria smiling at the woman with nothing but kindness in her sea foam colored eyes, "congratulations," the elven woman adds, "even in the midst of war, the arrival of a child, or children, is a welcomed blessing,"

The woman nods and looks down bashfully as Tal takes another bite of her steak, "thank you," the woman responds, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "that's very kind of you to say,"

Asteria only responds with a smile before returning to her food, "any idea on names yet?" Tal questions.

"Oh, uh, not yet," the woman explains with a soft laugh, "Farkas and I want to know the gender of our child before we settle on a name,"

"But you could have a list made out of names you both like,"

A cup slamming onto the table stops Tal from continuing that thought, "quit scaring my sister-in-law, she only just got here," a voice scolds her and Tal looks over to meet Athena's hardened gaze. Leave it to be the Harbinger to be protective over family members.

"Alright, alright," Taliyah gives up, leaning back in her chair. She reaches forward and grabs her tankard, swirling its contents while she listens to the conversations around her. She pays no mind to the actual words exchanged, just to the laughter and voices. It was really loud in the room. Granted it is dinner time and every soldier is rushing down here to get their free meals, but the noise is getting to her.

"When is Ayla supposed to be back?" She asks, setting her tankard back on the table, glancing around at her friends, "it's pretty obvious that we're running out of food," she adds, poking at the small steak on her plate with her knife.

"Mammoths are a tough beast to take down," Asteria explains after she takes a drink of her ale, "not to mention that they're giant's pets. It will take some time until she returns," Tal sets her tankard aside and continues her work on sharpening one of her blades.

"I would have liked to have gone," Athena mutters into her tankard before taking a drink from it, "to take down a beast as big as a mammoth is a difficult task but a good fight nonetheless. Shame she didn't ask me to go along,"

Asteria shakes her head, "she didn't ask anyone to go," she explains, glancing over at the Harbinger, "the soldiers she did take with her returned saying that it was only her and Stormcloak going to hunt down a mammoth,"

"Ayla has been spending a lot of time with Stormcloak," Tal observes, running her fork along the rim of her tankard, looking at the others through her eyebrows and her free arm lying across her chest as she is leaning back in her chair, "I wonder why," she adds with a softer tone of voice.

"Are you suggesting that Ayla and Ulfric might be...involved?" Athena questions the assassin with raised eyebrows. Tal meets her gaze and shrugs.

"It just seems that they have been spending a lot of time together,"

"They're allies in the middle of a war," Asteria reminds the two, her voice calm and neutral, "of course they'd spend a lot of time together," Tal rolls her eyes at the elf's comment and takes a deep breath.

"Even if they aren't involved now, it could happen," she explains in a slow tone, hoping the other two are listening, "the amount of time they spend together, feelings could blossom as well as sexual tension, and before we know it, Ayla is the High Queen,"

"She doesn't want to be High Queen," Athena reminds Tal, who makes an annoyed sound.

"She could change her mind, you know," Tal explains in an annoyed tone, "she could become the most powerful woman in Skyrim if she did,"

Asteria shakes her head, a few white curls escaping her bun, "you know Ayla just as well as we do," she points out, meeting the assassin's gaze head-on, "Ayla is not a woman to sit on a throne and let others fight her battles. She also loathes politics, so why would she sacrifice her freedom for a life of duty and expectations?"

"I don't know, Asteria," Tal snaps, "I was just observing the fact that our dear Dragonborn has been hanging around Stormcloak and there might be feelings between the two. I never said that they will get married," she ignores the table's stares, none of them shocked at her outburst. Asteria sighs and goes back to her food, deciding to be the bigger person and stopping the discussion then and there.

"Has anyone seen Xaliyah?" Athena asks after a few moments of silence, lifting her head to look around the cafeteria in hopes of seeing the brunette thief. The rest of the table join in the search except for Tal, who pushes a carrot around on her plate.

"She said she will be eating in her room tonight," Tal declares after letting the group get worried about their missing friend, "she isn't feeling good and also that we shouldn't worry about her," she looks up to see everyone staring at her in silence, obviously trying to figure out if what she said was the truth, "it's the truth, honestly," she adds and the others shrug before settling back down in their seats, a comfortable silence enveloping the group.

~

"I need your honest opinion, Bryn," Xaliyah says as they walk through the forest, hand in hand, "do you think getting married was a rash decision? Should we have waited?" an owl hoots from a nearby tree, momentarily drowning out the crickets, as a gentle breeze blows through the trees. Brynjolf stops walking and turns towards his wife, who stops and looks up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Lass, hear me out," he explains slowly, nothing but love in his gaze, "even though we didn't confess till a few weeks ago, I have been in love with you since you joined the Guild. I knew there was something different about you when I saw you in Riften so long ago," he pauses, glancing to his right for a few seconds as he takes a breath before meeting her gaze, "I remember how you handled every challenge we threw at you with confidence and a skill I haven't seen all my life. I remember when Mercer returned with the news of your death, how I ran through Riften and even rode off towards Windhelm to find you. I remember..."

He stops there, stepping forward and placing his hand against her cheek, "I remember the fear that coursed through me that I really lost you and I regret the fact that I didn't reveal my true feelings towards you sooner," Xaliyah stares up at him in stunned silence heart racing in her chest.

"Bryn, I'm here and I'm okay, I promise," she reassures him in a soft voice, placing her hand over his, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she pauses for a few seconds before sending him a warm smile, "you're stuck with me," she adds, her smile turning into a smirk.

Brynjolf sighs, looking away while shaking his head before walking off, "by the Nine," he mutters under his breath while Xaliyah smiles at his back, "and here I thought that by marrying you, it would finally get you off of my back," he adds, stopping ten feet away and turning to look at his beautiful wife, who is shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Xaliyah walks over towards him and wraps her arms around his waist, "you thought wrong, Bryn," she reminds him with a triumphant voice, "now, we only have a few days celebrating our marriage, how do you wanna start?"

Bryn only smiles down at her, the breeze blowing a few strands of his hair, "I have a few ideas in mind, lass," he explains, grabbing her hands and leading her forward, "I guess we'll be spending them here," he stops and steps out of the way, revealing a large cabin in front of them. It isn't the grandest of cabins, but for her it was everything.

"Bryn, as much as I love this," she says, looking over at her, "we need to go break it in," she adds with a wink aimed at him. The redhead shakes his head while smiling before walking over to her and picking her up bridal style.

"Aye, then we best get started, lass," he says in a low voice and Xaliyah bites her lips to keep a moan from escaping. This was going to be a fun and interesting night.


	17. Cultists

Ayla grips the reigns as Sovn jumps over a log lying on the ground. They aren't following the road to Rorikstead since it would take longer, so they're just cutting through the grasslands of Whiterun Hold. Ayla's eyes widen slightly when she sees multiple bolts of lightning coming from the village as they get closer.

She suddenly wishes she didn't send Odah back to the base as she can begin hearing screams coming from the residents of Rorikstead, "shit," she mutters to herself as she urges her horse to go faster. The sound of hoofbeats on stone fill the air as Sovn turns onto the road leading into the small town.

Ayla pulls back on the reins and Sovn stops, tossing his head as he turns so he is horizontal on the road. Ayla looks to her right to see two people send sparks at the retreating civilians, yelling words as they stroll through the town.

She slides off of Sovn and grabs and ties her swords to her hip before she begins to enter the town, her gaze locked on its two attackers. Another set of hoofbeats on stone announces Ulfric's arrival, but she doesn't look back at him. Instead, she draws both swords as the attackers finally take notice of them.

"You there!" one of them, the leader Ayla suspects, calls out to her as they walk towards her, "you're the one they call Dragonborn?" Ayla comes to a stop and stares at them, tilting her head to the right slightly as she studies them. A white bone mask covers their faces and they wear tan armor that looks more like a robe.

"Who are you and what is your purpose of attacking these people?" she calls to them. She hears another sword being drawn and glances to her left to see Ulfric standing beside her. 

"You don't get to ask the questions here, deceiver!" the leader yells back, clearly outraged, raising his hand and pointing at her, "now, I'll ask again; are you the one they call Dragonborn?" Ayla stares at them, getting the sense that she shouldn't tell them that she is the Dragonborn.

"What do you think?" she asks Ulfric, her gaze still on the aggressors. She sees him shuffle on his feet out of the corner of her eye.

"They just attacked a town for no reason," he starts with a sigh, glancing over at the Dragonborn before looking back at the masked people, "I wouldn't put it past them to attack if you give them the wrong answer,"

"But what is the wrong answer," she questions, a steely gaze on the pair in front of them, "by the way they're dressed I would say they are worshippers of a Daedra or maybe even delusional, believing that they could kill me and use it as a story to woo women,"

"It's up to you to decide what to tell them," Ulfric says after a few seconds, looking over at her, "whatever happens happens," Ayla sighs, closing her eyes and lowering her head for a second before lifting it again, looking at the pair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she calls out and instantly the two strangers' demeanors turn hostile as they draw their weapons. The leader has magic while his companion has a sword in one hand and magic in the other.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver!" the leader yells, taking a few steps forward. Ayla remains as she is, not at all intimidated by the man, but Ulfric raises his sword in preparation, "We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

Ayla and Ulfric share a confused glance before Ayla takes a deep breath, walking forward while drawing one of her blades as she walks. At her movement, the one with the sword walks forward to meet her, twirling his blade arrogantly and Ayla imagines he is smirking underneath his mask. Ayla stops in the middle of the path, her head tilting to the left as she stares at the approaching man, studying him with a small smile.

The man stops ten feet in front of her as she raises her head from its tilted position, raising her right arm that holds her sword up and leveling it with the man's chest. She can hear the chuckle from the pair in front of her, "Ayla," comes Ulfric's voice from behind her, uncertainty in his voice, "what are you doing?"

She doesn't look back at him, instead she makes sure her sword, which is aimed at the man ahead of her, is level with his chest, "trust me," she says before tightening her grip on the hilt of the sword while taking a small step to her left, sending a smirk at the man who is still twirling his blade, waiting for her to make the first move.  
And she will.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" She Shouts and flies forward, arm still extended. She can feel the sword impale the man's chest just when she slows down. She bends down to her knee, pushing the man's body to the ground as she does so. Ayla looks up and sends a smirk at the remaining stranger, who looks a tad bit unsure of fighting her right now.

Perhaps it was a strange bout of courage or the need to avenge his fallen comrade but the man responds by sending a bunch of sparks at her, which she rolls out of the way, bringing her sword with her. She raises a ward just in time to block another bout of sparks aimed at her.

She stands up and begins walking towards the man, arm still extended with a raised ward, deflecting the man's attacks. But the ward is getting weaker with each hit, so she picks up the place, her glare set on the masked man.

Her ward finally breaks when she is three feet from the man. He raises his right hand for another attack but gets a sword to the face, knocking him to the ground with a startled yelp. Before he can collect himself, Ayla raises her sword and pushes it downwards and into his chest, where he gasps before going limp. With a tired sigh, she pulls her sword out of the man's chest and stands there, catching her breath.

She looks to her left to see Ulfric walking over to her, eyes on the body, "thanks for the help," she says before setting her sword aside and bending down to search the pockets of the man.

"You didn't need it," is his response, which causes her to smile to herself.

"Damn right," she mutters under her breath as she continues to search. How can a set of armor have this many pockets? Xaliyah and her crew would have their money's worth trying to pickpocket these people, "why do you reckon they attacked Rorikstead of all places?" she asks the blonde as she slips her hand into one of the last remaining pockets.

"Perhaps it's lack of defense," Ulfric suggests as he looks around the town. People are slowly starting to emerge from their homes, "there had to be ten guards posted here," Ayla shrugs as her fingers hit paper. She pulls the parchment out of the pocket with furrowed brows.

She stands up and unfolds the paper, eyes scanning the words written.

'Board the vessel The Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Ayla before she reaches Solstheim.

Return with word of your success and Miraak will be most pleased,'

Ayla looks up at Ulfric, who glances at the note in her hand, "what does it say?" he questions, taking a few steps towards her. Ayla turns her gaze back onto the wrinkled piece of paper and begins to read it aloud, not knowing exactly how to take it. Someone, or a group of people, want her dead. Apparently, her death will please this Miraak fellow.

"We should return to the base," she says after reading the letter, not giving Ulfric enough time to voice his thoughts on the matter, "I want Tal to read this over and get her opinion in case the Morag Tong are involved,"

She was about to turn and return to Sovn when a young woman clears her throat, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the sun is going down and there may be a storm tonight. Perhaps it would be best if you stay at the tavern tonight," she suggests with a soft voice, shying back a bit under Ayla's stare.

Ayla opens her mouth to object but Ulfric interrupts her, "I think that would be for the best," he says, sending Ayla a pointed look. The raven-haired Nord sighs and nods, sending a smile towards the redhead.

"I'm sure Mralki will let you both stay, seeing as you two saved us from those....horrible men," she says before turning and running up the hill and into a building Ayla assumes is the tavern. The two begin walking up the hill, sending smiles at the grateful citizens they pass.

"We shouldn't stay here long," Ayla says, glancing back at Sovn as he is lead into the stables, "the sooner we get back to the base, the better," she adds as they turn towards the inn.

"What's a night off?" Ulfric asks, sending her a smile, "I think we both need to relax and get a good nights sleep for once," He picks up his pace and walks into the inn, leaving her outside in the fading sunlight.

Ayla sighs and looks back at the entrance to the town. She did just find out that there are people trying to kill her. She needs to handle this now before it gets any worse. But Ulfric does have a point. Perhaps if she spends the night relaxing and clearing her mind, it would help her solve this Miraak problem sooner.

Ayla shakes her head before walking up the doors and into the warmth of the inn.


	18. Fort Neugrad

The sounds of the clashing of steel and the roars of overhead dragons fill the night sky as they set the fortress aflame, causing several Imperial soldiers to flee the burning area. Ayla ducks a swinging sword and sends hers into the gut of an Imperial, hearing him grunt above her and go to grasp the blade before falling to the ground, where her sword slides out. 

An enraged yell catches her attention as she stands, blade in hand with fire in the other. An Imperial soldier, mad enough to charge at her, is glaring pure hatred her way, murder in his eyes and the hope to be the one to kill the Dragonborn. She watches him approach as Xaliyah takes care of the soldiers behind her, an amused look on her face as the Imperial gets closer and closer, smirking as he sees his chances of success rising with each step.

A roar from one of the dragons drowns out the fighting as the beast swoops down, claws extended and ready to sink themselves in meat, and soon the charging Imperial is screaming bloody murder as the claws sink into his flesh and carries him up into the sky, his sword clattering to the ground where he once stood. Odahviing gives off a mighty roar as he turns around to have another go at the Fort, dropping the man as he does so.

Ayla turns back to help Xaliyah with the oncoming enemies, intent on being the ones to kill them. All for the glory never for the people, "so, what's this about a wedding I missed?" Ayla asks as she blocks an attack and sends the Imperial and several of his comrades flying with a Shout.

Xaliyah lets a nervous chuckle leave her as she kicks a soldier in the chest, sending him to the ground, "it was a small ceremony," she explains after she takes a second to catch her breath, "besides, you were out doing who knows what with Stormcloak so I couldn't exactly invite you,"

Ayla raises an eyebrow at the thief's knowing look and shakes her head, "congratulations on the wedding by the way," she adds before she kills the last soldier in their area. A jet of fire strikes the ground several feet in front of them and goes forward, igniting a large group of Imperial reinforcements, "and for the record, we were gathering food for the base," she adds as she walks down the stone staircase, dodging and kicking an attacking man over the railing as she goes.

"Of course you say that," Xaliyah responds as she follows her friend, "but that doesn't stop the rumors," she adds and raises a brow at Ayla's glare. The Dragonborn gives an irritated sigh as she turns around and Shouts the approaching Imperials down the stairs.

"And what are these rumors?"

Xaliyah shrugs as she throws a knife into the neck of an enemy, "y'know, the usual," she explains with a small smirk, knowing that Ayla isn't going to like her response, "that, in order to achieve this alliance, you agreed to wed Stormcloak when the war is over," she glances at the raven-haired female to her right.

Ayla pulls the blade out of the chest of an unfortunate Imperial, perhaps a little to harshly, but after hearing what kind of rumors have been circling the base, she has every right to be irritated, "I have been offered several marriage proposals in exchange for soldiers, never once did I accept," she explains with a bitter edge to her tone as she cuts down enemy after enemy while Odahviing lights the Imperial-filled walls to her right, "why would one with Stormcloak make me say yes?"

"Because he has a larger army than those of the lesser nobles," Xaliyah points out hesitantly. She may not be skilled in terms of politics, but she listens to Asteria during their meetings enough to know how the system works, "because, should he win and become High King, you will then become High Queen," she pauses and sends the Dragonborn a look when she goes to argue, "there are many reasons as to why these rumors are flying around,"

Ayla scoffs as she barely dodges an arrow. She throws her swords into the chests of charging Imperials before grabbing her bow and the arrow that almost killed her, pivoting and aiming at the balcony where the archer is at. She releases a breath before releasing the arrow and it lands in the man's neck.

"You're making it sound as if the idea of marrying him is still an option," Ayla observes, walking over and retrieving her swords from the Imperials' chests. Xaliyah lowers her bow before shrugging at the woman, a dragon letting out a mighty roar overhead.

"Cause it is," she simply replies and Ayla looks at the brunette, an annoyed look on her face.

"You sound so much like Asteria," she mutters before allowing her voice to get louder, "let me make this clear; I don't need to marry Stormcloak to secure an alliance that has already set," she stresses before pausing, "nor would I agree to one. Marriage and a family isn't for me, Xal, you know this," she walks back towards the battle, swords in hand, "now, let us forget this subject and return to the battle,"

~~

Ayla walks through the rows of bodies, refusing to look at them. To her right are the fallen of both her army and the Stormcloak army. To her left are the fallen Imperials that continues to rise even after the battle. She looks up to see an Imperial on his knees, head lowered as a Stormcloak soldier delivers the killing blow.

A rustle from the wall nearby catches her attention and she smiles when she sees Aaryah there, the dragon's blue gaze on the aftermath of the battle, looking for any dangers. Ayla comes to a stop and looks up at the rising sun, bringing a new dawn to the forest that just saw a night filled with bloodshed.

"Most of the Imperials guarding Falkreath were called here during the fight," Galmar's booming voice catches her attention and she looks to her right to see the man talking with Ulfric as they scan the still burning fort. Ayla watches the two with an unreadable gaze before looking back at the black dragon.

Aaryah looks down at the Dragonborn as she nears, a low sound in her throat that could almost be considered the dragon's version of a purr, "Dovahkiin, the battle was well fought," she greets, her eyes shinning. Ayla smiles as she looks behind her at the soldiers cleaning up the fort to make it habitable for the Stormcloak soldiers.

"A lot of lives lost," she mutters and the dragon huffs, a puff of smoke leaving her nostrils. Ayla glances back at the dragon before looking at Ulfric, who walks down the line of lost Stormcloaks.

"Such is war," the dragon responds, to which Ayla gives a small shrug, "you can't fight a war and have no casualties. For such a thing to happen would truly be a miracle," Ayla goes to say something, but a loud roar and the flapping of wings stops her and the two look up to see Odahviing coming in for a landing.

The red dragon lands next to his black-scaled companion and lets out a mighty roar, his red eyes scanning the courtyard filled with soldiers. He lets out a growl before his gaze goes to Ayla, his head dipping down slightly as a sign of respect. Ayla nods her head once before sighing, a small smile on her face.

"Always one for a grand entrance," she mutters to the red dragon, who huffs in response as he stands on his legs, stretching his wings before lowering them again. Ayla watches as a group of Stormcloak soldiers carry in two dead Imperials from outside the fort. Her head tilts as she walks forward a few steps, watching closely as Ulfric walks over to the group.

"Where did you find these two?" Ulfric demands, not even trying to keep his voice down. Ayla comes to a stop ten feet from the two dragons, who also watch the exchange. The lead soldiers bow their heads in respect while their two companions carry the bodies.

"We were patrolling the forest around the fort and we were attacked by two Imperial soldiers, sir," the lead says, his head still bowed. Ayla furrows her brows as she wanders closer to the group, stopping about two yards away. She can see Ulfric's tense shoulders and knows that he perceives this news as a threat. Two Imperial soldiers, who were outnumbered four to two, willingly attacked some of his soldiers. This could mean an attempt to retake the fort the day after it was taken from them.

"Where was this at?" Ayla hears Ulfric interrogate the group as she walks back to Aaryah and Odahviing, who turn their massive heads to look at her as she approaches.

"I need you two to patrol the surrounding area," she says as she stops, looking between both of them, "make sure there are no Imperial soldiers heading this way. If you see any, if it is only one, kill them," she pauses as she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, "it can only take one soldier to reclaim this fort," she adds as the dragons both nod.

She backs up and turns around, heading towards the group as both dragons take to the skies, letting out mighty roars as if to warn any nearby Imperials to turn and run away now. Her black linen cloak flows behind her as she walks up to Ulfric and the four soldiers.

The soldiers notice her first and hurry to show their respect by bowing their heads quickly. This catches Ulfric's attention and he turns his head to look at her approaching. She glances over at him and sends him a quick smile, lasting only a second, before her blue eyes land on the soldiers, who stiffen at the attention of the hero.

"Were there any others that you know of?" she asks them and they instantly shake their heads, "a camp? A cave? Something?" she adds to her question and again, the soldiers reply with a shake of their heads.

"No, ma'am," the lead, a taller man with a red beard showing under his helm, explains, his voice deep, "none that we know of, at least," he quickly adds and Ayla nods, sending a small, grateful smile at the group before they leave to place the bodies with the other fallen Imperials.

She can feel Ulfric's gaze on her without looking at him, "from the intensity of your gaze, I can tell you're not happy with my appearance," she says, turning around while giving him a raised eyebrow, "tell me, Ulfric, what about me being here do you hate?" she asks as she walks away, hearing him following her.

"I had the situation under control,"

"I could tell," she responds, glancing to her left at the blonde Jarl, "I only needed to ask them a few questions. I had no intention to take over the matter," she continues walking knowing that the Jarl has stopped.

"And what significance do those questions have for you?" he asks and she stops five feet in front of him, turning to face him, a gentle breeze blowing around them. She glances to her left to see Odahviin circling the sky nearby.

Her gaze falls back on the blonde and she releases a sigh, "I wanted to know if there was a high number of Imperials nearby so I can warn the dragons," she explains and watches as a confused look appears on Ulfric's face. He immediately looks up at the sky and easily spots Odahviing roaring at the ground, "I asked them if they could patrol the skies, killing any Imperial attack before it is anywhere close to the fort," she adds and Ulfric looks back at her, his confusion disappearing just as quickly as it came.

The sound of Odahviing breathing fire at his victims fills the air and a few soldiers, both in her army and Ulfric's, stop what they're doing to look at the sky in fear. 

Meanwhile, the two leaders are locked in a staring contest, neither one knowing what to say at the moment. Ayla hopes he would thank her for the aid, relieving him from the struggles of sending his troops to deal with the attackers. But perhaps he is too proud to thank her, thus explaining why he is refusing to say anything to her as the two dragons prevent an Imperial attack.

Ayla takes a deep breath, breaking the gaze and looking over where Kharjo is talking with Tal near the wall before looking back at Ulfric, who is still looking at her, "Aaryah and Odahviing will remain here for the next day or two, allowing you enough time to place soldiers both here and in Falkreath," she explains, her voice loud and firm as she takes a step towards the man, "after that, they will return to the base," she pauses and blinks at the man, "I hope you good fortune until we see each other again," she says politely as she spots her horse waiting by the entrance, several other horses behind him.

She nods at the blonde and walks past him and towards her horse. She did not, however, expect him to grab her upper arm and stop her in her tracks. Ayla, slightly irritated by the unwelcomed contact, turns to face him, her eyes narrowed dangerously as a dragon roars nearby. Ulfric seems unfazed by her glare and maintains a soft expression.

"Thank you," he says softly so only she can hear. Ayla blinks in slight shock, her glare softening as well as her body, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come as well, Ayla," he adds with a small smile that she could have easily missed if she blinked.

Ayla was speechless as his grip on her arm loosens and he walks away after one final nod. She stares after him, the wind blowing through her cape and hair. Her arm is tingling from where his grip was and her heart is beating slightly faster while she has this weird feeling in her stomach. But, as soon as she sees several people looking at her, she shakes her head and hardens her gaze, turning around and walking to Sovn, climbing into the saddle and ignoring the knowing stare from Xal and the smirk from Tal as she leads them out of the fort and towards home.


	19. A Request

"Find out who this Miraak is," Asteria orders one of her scholars, a young man with a want to learn more, "discover where he is, what he is capable of, and why he wants Ayla dead," the man nods and hurries off into the library, most likely to spend the next few hours delving into many books to get the answers he seeks.

Asteria watches him go before looking away, a sigh leaving her. It's been a few days since Ayla led a portion of the army towards Falkreath to meet up with the Stormcloaks to lead an assault on Fort Neugrad. Things at the base remain calm as it has always been and everyone feels safe, with the base being built near the top of the mountain and several soldiers patrolling the halls.

However, Asteria always worries about a surprise attack when Ayla and the dragons are away from the base. She fears the Thalmor especially. They are a smart organization with amazing strategic plans. She wouldn't put it past them to find a way to infiltrate the base and kill a good handful of people, both soldiers and innocent.  
Asteria leaves the library, wanting to get out of the room for a few hours, and she opts to go to the park. Her robes move around her ankles as she walks, a book under her arm. She smiles at those that pass her as she travels through the base, rounding many corners until she reaches the massive doors leading to the Park.

She enters a large room that it was full of trees, grass, and any type of flower she can think of. It was big and there was even a small river that runs through it with a small waterfall at the start. Cobblestone paths form walkways for civilians as children laugh and giggle as they play in the grass. Butterflies fly around and there is a rabbit or squirrel here or there. It was like she was outside but without all the snow. She smiles as she remembers when the idea for the place was thought of.  
She sits down on a bench beside the river, crossing her legs and opening the book. She smiles as she reads and listens to the laughter of children as they play. Occasionally, she would look up to see couples strolling through the park; elderly couples smile at their grandchildren while young lovers smile at each other, whispering sweet nothings. Asteria smiles at them, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Is this what her life would have been like if things went differently at the College? Her arm hooked with his while she stares up at him with love and admiration as they discuss their future?

"Lady Asteria, ma'am," a voice interrupts her thoughts and she turns her head to see a courier standing there, a letter in his hand. She takes in his dirty clothes and appearance and tries her best to ignore the stench coming off of him. She closes her book and sighs, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, what is it?" she asks, her tone neither happy nor angry, just one of slight annoyance. The man seems unsure of himself for a second before slipping his hand into his pack and pulling out a single letter, folded neatly with a wax seal. A formal letter.

Asteria takes the letter with caution, ignoring the man as he walks off. She turns the letter around and studies the seal and her heart drops. The seal of the Thalmor is pressed into the dried wax. An official letter from the Thalmor. She looks over at the courier, who is walking down the path nonchalantly. She waves a guard over.

"Capture that man and put him in the prisons with two guards stationed by his cell," she orders in a soft voice, feeling the guard's curious look as she stares at the courier, "I fear that he is a Thalmor spy," she adds and that is all she needs to say before he goes and has the man arrested with the assistance of another guard. After a final glance at the courier being dragged away, Asteria looks down at the letter and slowly opens it, pulling out the neatly folded parchment. Just like the Thalmor; everything needs to be perfect.

'Dragonborn

I am certain that you are tired of fighting and want nothing more than peach. Believe me when I say that I want the same. This war is extremely exhausting for all sides and especially the citizens of Skyrim, who are caught up in the middle of all this needless fighting.

After considering the above, think about the effect this war has had on the people of Skyrim. Is this war worth the risk?

I have a proposition for you, Dragonborn; end your foolish rebellion and your alliance with the Stormcloaks and surrender yourself to the Thalmor. If you do as I ask, everyone who served under you would be pardoned and the Thalmor will no longer involve ourselves in this Civil War.

I hope you seriously consider my proposition, especially if you truly care for the wellbeing of Skyrim and her people.

I hope to receive your reply soon,

Elenwen  
Thalmor Ambassador of Skyrim'

Asteria reads the letter three more times before lowering it, her gaze going to the people filling the Park. They are happy and free, no longer fearful of the Thalmor that destroyed their homes. Elenwen is now requesting that Ayla lay down her blade and surrender with the promise that everyone here will be pardoned. Even Asteria knows that it is a trap and that Ayla would turn it down. But there have been times where the Dragonborn surprised her.

Asteria folds the letter and returns it to the envelope it came in before tucking it away in her robes, "Ma'am," a guard says as he approaches her in a rushed pace. Asteria sighs before turning to look at him.

"What is it?" she asks and watches silently as he clears his throat, looking around the area before leaning towards her, his eyes full of worry. This is bad news. When it there anything but bad news these days?

"Riverwood was attacked,"

~~~

Ayla walks into Dragonsreach, her cloak trailing behind her as she walks up the stairs leading to where the Jarl sits. She can hear Kharjo behind her to her left and Xaliyah to her right. She can see maids stopping their work as she passes and guards bowing their heads in respect when they see her. She pays them no mind, instead, her gaze is focused on the aging man on the throne of Whiterun, neither smile or emotion in her expression. This is business.

"Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane," she greets when she walks beside the fire pit, raising her hand and letting it go through the fire as she walks. She comes to a stop in front of the pit, Kharjo to her left beside the pit and Xaliyah beside the pit on her right. Ayla's gaze travels to the young woman beside the Jarl, her white-blonde hair tied back as she avoids the Dragonborn's gaze, " see you have settled well into the position of Jarl since we last spoke a few months back,"

Vignar smiles a tight-lipped smile as he stares down at her, no emotion in his face while his posture suggests that he believes he has total control of the situation, "it's nice to see you too, Dragonborn," he greets in turn, "I wish to congratulate you on the success of the war. Would have liked to have congratulated Jarl Ulfric in person since I expected him to be here with you,"

The corners of Ayla's lips turn upwards momentarily as she recognizes a tone of disdain in the Jarl's tone. Ayla looks around the room, taking in everyone present as a sigh leaves her. Ayla looks back at the Jarl with an emotionless smile on her lips, her eyes narrowed and giving a silent warning to the rookie Jarl, "he has matters he must attend to," Ayla explains and observes how Vignar's gaze never leaves her, even when a servant brings him a mug of ale, "I apologize if you were fooled into thinking that Jarl Ulfric and I travel everywhere together,"

The Jarl stares at her for a few seconds before finally looking away, "clear the room!" he orders loudly, causing everyone to jump and slowly start piling out of the room and closing the doors to the room they walked into, "except you, Olfina, I want you to stay," he barks to his niece, who slowly returns to her spot beside her uncle. Ayla raises her hand to signal Xaliyah and Kharjo to stay where they are. Vignar catches the movement, "that goes for your people as well, Dragonborn,"

Ayla simply smiles, folding her hands in front of her, "if they leave, I leave," she tells him, raising an eyebrow, silently challenging him to argue with her, "and I believe it was you who asked me to visit," she adds and notices Vignar shift in the seat, "now, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can return to my base and do far more important things,"

Vignar takes a deep breath before leaning forward in his seat, "what are your intentions with the alliance you formed with the Stormcloaks?" he asks and Ayla sighs, closing her eyes to try and prepare herself for this, "for better odds against the combined forces of the Empire and Thalmor, yes, but you must have other intentions to form this alliance,"

Ayla scoffs, "and what do you think my hidden intentions are, Vignar?"

Vignar only smiles, pushing himself up from the chair and taking a few steps towards the stairs leading down to where Ayla stands, "I cannot tell what your true intentions are, but I do have an assumption," he explains as his gaze narrows, "you aim to achieve something out of the alliance and that is not land or honor, you already have it," he pauses as if to create a dramatic atmosphere, "maybe you intend to marry Ulfric and become the High Queen, essentially becoming the most powerful woman in Skyrim,"

Irritation is quick to flow through her veins, tempting her to Shout him where he stands for even suggesting that marriage is the only reason she suggested the alliance. Not only that but everyone, maybe even all of Skyrim, seems to believe that she intends to marry Ulfric when the war is over. She has also known that the new Jarl of Whiterun held some animosity towards her since they took Whiterun. Perhaps this is why. However, his suspicion humors her as much as it irritates her. 

In response, Ayla raises both her brows, biting her lip to keep the laughter from escaping. She doesn't resist the urge to roll her eyes though, "Jarl Vignar, I am not Maven Black-Briar," she explains to him, a small smile on her lips, "I have no intention to climb the ladder to achieve as much power as possible, unlike you,"

Vignar hums, pacing the landing, "I sure hope you don't," he says, his arms clasped behind his back as he walks, "because then we will have problems," Ayla furrows her brows, both offended that he doesn't believe her words and confused by what he means by problems. A glance at his niece shows that she is as confused as Ayla.

Vignar merely smiles as he comes to a stop in front of his throne, "I see your confusion, Dragonborn," he observes with a small chuckle, "I don't like to tell everyone my plans for my family but seeing as you are an ally of Ulfric, perhaps you could aid me in this matter,"

Ayla scoffs at his words, "it all depends on the situation, Vignar," she replies and the old man huffs.

"I intend to marry my niece, Olfina, here off to Ulfric once this war is over," Vignar explains and Ayla blinks in surprise, not seeing something like this happening. She has to admit, Vignar is really keen on obtaining power, even if that means that he has to sell his own niece into an arranged marriage, "it'll secure the Gray-Mane's future for generations to come and Ulfric will gain a wife out of the deal, one who will bear him children,"

"Uncle Vignar, you can't be serious!" Olfina says angrily, walking forward to glare at the old man, "I did not consent to this! I am sure my parents didn't either!"

"I already talked to them, dear, and they agree," Vignar explains as he sits down, looking up at his niece, "it is time that you marry and continue the family name,"

"I will not be married off," she snaps, refusing to back down even when her uncle glares at her, "I refuse! You cannot do this!"

"You will do as you are told!" Vignar snaps angrily, "now leave and don't you dare think about running," he adds and the woman whirls around and storms out of the hall, passing a guard on the way, "and why are you here? I thought I told everyone to leave?" Vignar snaps at the guard, who flinches slightly before clearing his throat.

"Well, I honestly did not expect that," Ayla mutters as she turns to glance at the guard as he approaches, "but, this seems like more of a family affair to me," she says as she backs up a few steps towards where Kharjo stands, "so I'll be leaving," she turns to leave, walking past the guard, who seems to be struggling to catch his breath. He must've been running for a long distance.

"Jarl Vignar, I just got a message from Riverwood," the guard says urgently, causing Ayla to stop in her tracks. She turns back to the guard, wanting to hear what he has to say. She is praying that it is some good news for once, like how the citizens of Riverwood invented a contraption that would help the Rebellions immensely. She walks over the guard, her gaze on him.

"And?" Ayla prompts him, ignoring the look she receives from Vignar as she looks at the guard. The young man seems reluctant to release the information to her, which quickly irritates the woman, "out with it, we don't have all day," she snaps and the guard nods, hurrying to catch his breath.

"The Thalmor attacked Riverwood,"


	20. Retribution

Ayla pulls back on Sovn's reigns and the black horse shakes his head as he comes to a stop in front of the Riverwood entrance from the road from Whiterun. She stares at the burning buildings, hearing people screaming in pain or fear. She looks over at Xaliyah and Kharjo, momentarily shocked at what she is seeing.

She has, of course, seen villages that the Thalmor have burned down but only after everything has turned to ash. She never reached the village in time to save a majority of its inhabitants. She tries to urge Sovn towards the town, but he protests, refusing to take another step towards the flames. Ayla mutters to herself as she slides off of the horse and runs into the town, immediately seeing a dog leading a young boy out of the town.

"Mama! Papa!" the boy yells, his blonde hair now an ashen color. He stops beside Ayla, looking back at the town, waiting for his parents, "mama!" he yells again and starts coughing. Ayla bends down and turns him to face her.

"Where are your parents?" she asks, glancing back at the town as a few inhabitants manage to escape. She catches a glimpse of an elven man leading a young woman out of the town, his hand in hers.

"In-In my home," the boy replies, his voice shaking and the dog steps up and licks his cheek as an attempt to cheer him up. Ayla closes her eyes before standing, turning to look at Kharjo.

"Take him across the bridge and keep him safe," she orders before turning back to the flaming town of Riverwood, once a peaceful town that is now getting destroyed all because they spoke their minds. This only fuels her hate for the Thalmor, "Where do you think you're going?" Ayla asks Xaliyah as she tries to head into the town. The thief turns and raises her brows at the Dragonborn.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, you're the Dragonborn," Xaliyah explains stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and taking a posture that says she refuses no for an answer.

"You're pregnant, Xal," Ayla says firmly and this catches the woman off guard, "I am not about to let you run into a burning town, Brynjolf wouldn't forgive me,"

Xaliyah gapes at the raven-haired woman, "H-How'd you know?" she asks softly, her arms lowering to her side.

"You've been making a lot of trips to the bathroom and not to mention, you threw up a lot of times on the road to Whiterun and here," Ayla pauses and waits for Xaliyah's response but a scream from within the town catches her attention, followed by the sound of a building collapsing, "stay here with Kharjo," she orders and Xaliyah reluctantly does as she is told, "Kharjo, stop her if she tries to follow," she adds the Khajiit nods before Ayla turns around and runs into the village.

Ayla coughs a bit as she enters the town, seeing only fire in her path. She freezes momentarily, her eyes widening and her heart rate quickening. This is familiar. Too familiar. The only things missing were the screams of pain and fear and the tears of those who accepted their fates and are spending their last minutes with their family. Ayla takes a half-step back before closing her eyes and shaking her head. This is no time to dwell on the tragedies of the past. There are people still alive in this town that need to be rescued.

She runs past the inn and rounds the corner, where she sees a guard trying to help an old woman escape. She stops in her tracks and turns around at the scorching flames behind her. The fire might not affect her, but they will affect everyone trying to escape, "Fo Krah Diin," she Shouts and ice flies forward, dousing any flames that could pose a problem. She turns back to the two and nods at them, "hurry, the flames will soon return," she orders and they don't waste any time in speeding their pace.  
Ayla sprints down the street and comes upon a house with its roof on fire. Outside, a blonde female is yelling at the house, trying to get her husband to leave, "Hod! Hurry up! Your stupid sword isn't more important than your life!" she yells and Ayla jogs up to her as a part of the roof caves in, causing the woman to cry out in fear, "Hod!" she calls out and receives no response, "Hod! By the Nine, get out of there!"

"Ma'am, you need to get back. It's not safe here-" Ayla says, trying to pull the woman a few steps away from her burning house but the woman shakes her hands off, turning to give Ayla a glare before looking back at the house.

"No! Not without him!" she snaps and Ayla feels her heartbreak. The thought of losing a loved one in such a horrible way must be awful; standing outside, unable to help as the house burns down around them.

Ayla was about to be more forceful with the woman when a loud coughing is heard from the house and a man emerges from it, just in time, seeing as the roof caves in a burst of flame and sparks seconds later, "Gerdur!" he exclaims, a scabbard in his hand and covered in soot, "what in the Nine Divines are you still doing here!"

"I wasn't going to leave without you, my love," Gerdur explains as they begin to make their way back to the town entrance.

"For Talos' sake woman! Frodnar needs his mother!"

"And he needs his father!"

"Hey!" Ayla calls through the noise of the fire and their bickering. The couple looks back at her yet continues to move away, "is there anyone else trapped in here?" the two share a look and shrug.

"I wouldn't know," Gerdur says loudly, grasping her husband's hand as a cough leaves her, "if I were you, I'd leave right now! All the buildings have collapsed anyway,"   
Ayla turns away from them and sees that her words are true; every building in Riverwood has collapsed in on itself, anyone who might have been in there is most likely already dead.

Ayla lets out a reluctant sigh before backtracking to where everyone else is. She shakes her head before turning tail and rounding the corner, seeing the group at the end of the road. She picks up her speed as the fire gets higher around her. She skids to a stop in front of the group and looks back into the town as the flames continue to destroy it bit by bit.

Ayla's gaze moves past the flames and directly at the other entrance, where she sees a single person on a white horse, wearing golden armor that reflects the light of the flames. A Thalmor. She grits her teeth as the soldier turns their horse around and retreats from the town. When they are out of sight, Ayla turns back towards the couple, who are still getting their bearings.

"Did anyone else escape?" she asks and Gerdur nods as she examines her husband for any serious injury. Ayla glances at Xaliyah to make sure she is unaffected by the flames, only to send the thief a small congratulatory smile when she sees the brunette's hand over her stomach.

"Most of the escaped and went for the river," Gerdur explains, pointing her arms towards said river, "however, I am sure that there were some who thought possessions were more important than their lives and got themselves trapped in the flames," she pauses, sending her husband a pointed look before slowly returning her gaze to Ayla, "a horrible way to die," she adds and Ayla nods.

"How did this even happen?" Xaliyah asks, walking forward a few steps and giving the fire a quick glance, "couldn't you see the Thalmor approaching?" Gerdur shakes her head.

"There were no soldiers marching in on horseback," she explains and Ayla sighs, knowing how this happened, "it was early morning and mostly everyone was in their homes when the fires started. Each building started at the same time,"

"It was a sneak attack," Ayla mutters, her anger at the Thalmor growing even more. Gerdur nods, turning to look at her husband, "all because Riverwood supported the Stormcloaks," she adds and Xaliyah looks away, her gaze on a nearby rock.

Gerdur clears her throat, taking a step towards Ayla, her head bowed in respect, "Thank you, Dragonborn," she says, head still bowed, "without your help, Frodnar would've become an orphan,"

Ayla nods, "I can't sit idly by while the Thalmor sets towns on fire for having a different belief than them. It isn't right," she explains and Gerdur lifts her head, a grateful smile on her lips.

"I guess we should start the long trek towards Windhelm," Hod says with a small cough, catching his wife's attention, "let Jarl Ulfric know what happened," Ayla shakes her head, stepping forward.

"You both just survived a fire," she interrupts, grabbing Sovn's reigns and leading them down the road towards where Kharjo is, "and Windhelm is too far of a journey for you and the rest of Riverwood's surviving citizens," she adds and looks over at Kharjo, who smiles at their safe return. Ayla's gaze pans over the large group of people before settling back on her Second, "Kharjo, why don't you lead these people back to the base and see that they're properly fed and taken care of and give them each their own room,"

Kharjo nods and turns back towards his horse, which has two children sitting atop it, "Ma'am, we couldn't possibly-" Gerdur goes to protest but Ayla holds up a hand, sending the woman a smile.

"Everyone here needs medical attention and proper rest," she explains, "you'll be safe in my base. I will make sure that Ulfric hears of what happened here, don't fret," she pauses before lowering her voice, "the Thalmor will regret what they've done here today," she adds and Gerdur smiles.

"Thank you so much. We are forever in your debt," she says, heading towards where her husband stands before stopping and walking back towards Ayla, "please inform Ralof that we're alright," she adds and Ayla nods, watching as the woman returns to her family.

Xaliyah walks up beside Ayla and watches the group walk down the road, "you're welcome to join them," Ayla tells the brunette, giving her a glance, "I know you're itching to tell Brynjolf the good news," Xaliyah smiles as her hand returns to her stomach.

"That I am," she says softly before clearing her throat, "however, I wish to join you at Windhelm so I can get a confirmation on my pregnancy," she pauses, her voice softening, "it might be that I've eaten something bad.."

Ayla turns and climbs onto Sovn's saddle, looking back at Xal as she climbs onto the back of her horse, "fair enough," she says, not exactly knowing what to say to her friend. It is clear that Xaliyah wants to be pregnant, but Ayla can't help but fear that the timing is wrong. Getting pregnant in the middle of a huge war isn't the best situation, "but no more charging head first into fights," she adds and Xaliyah rolls her eyes as the two head down the road and towards Windhelm.

"Whatever you say," she says with a small laugh as they leave the burning town behind.


	21. Opinions

Ayla walks into the main hall downed in a heavy dress with multiple layers beneath and a white and grey fur that rests only on her shoulders and stops at her midback. Her hair is down and a simple yet elegant braid runs down the middle of it. She sends a small smile at Xaliyah before turning to walk towards Windhelm's throne where Ulfric sits tall and proud.

"Do you suppose he knows about Riverwood?" Xaliyah asks as they approach the Jarl. Xaliyah is also not wearing her armor, instead, going for a light and flowy dress, suitable for a pregnant woman.

"I would imagine so," she replies, looking over at her second before back at the blonde Jarl, "It is a small town full of Stormcloak supporters and a good place for wood. Not to mention Ralof's family lives there," Xaliyah hums her response and remains quiet as they approach Ulfric, who watches them as they approach.

"Dragonborn, it is good to see you again," Ulfric greets with a formal tone of voice, "I hope you had a peaceful journey to Windhelm," he adds and Ayla smiles a closed-lip smile, bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect.

"It was no easier than my past journeys, Jarl Ulfric," she responds, standing up straighter and her smile fading slightly. She takes a deep breath as she glances over at Galmar, who has his arms crossed and a frown on his aging face. She blinks before looking back up at Ulfric, "if I am not mistaken, you summoned me here to discuss important matters?" she adds and Ulfric nods, standing up and descending the stairs.

"Matters best kept private," he says as he walks towards Windhelm's war room, Galmar close behind him as well as Ayla after she says a quick goodbye to Xaliyah, who is heading to Windhelm's medic. Once they are in the room, Galmar closes and locks the door. Ayla stares at the door for a few seconds, unsure of what to make of it. 

Should she grab her sword just in case? She doesn't trust these two completely, but she knows she can handle herself well should things take a violent and bloody turn.  
Ayla returns her gaze to Ulfric, who holds a letter in his hand. She recognizes the seal; the official Whiterun seal, and knows immediately what this is about, "I received this yesterday hours before you arrived in Windhelm," Ulfric explains, stretching his arm out to hand her the letter, which she takes with a confused expression. She looks at Ulfric for a second before unfolding the letter and reading its contents.

'Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm,

I write to you with a simple yet important request. But before I reveal my request, I want to preface this with the news that the Dragonborn will soon be arriving in Windhelm and will be able to help you come to a decision on this matter.

Once this war is over and you are High King of Skyrim, you will need a bride to become High Queen and give you children. With that said, I would like to formally offer you my niece, Olfina, as your potential bride.

I hope to get your response soon,

Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane of Whiterun'

Ayla sets the letter aside after reading it, looking at Ulfric with an expression that silently asks him how he wants her to react. She truly didn't care if he accepted the proposal or not, she was curious as to why both Ulfric and Vignar want to drag her into it.

Ulfric sighs, glancing at Galmar who shrugs, before looking back at Ayla, "the letter said that you will be able to help me with Vignar's request," he explains bluntly, his tone neither calm nor angry, "what I want to know is whether or not you gave him this idea,"

Ayla remains silent, studying his face closely. His eyes are cold and calculating like they usually are. He wears a small frown and his posture suggests that he isn't angry at the idea. Good, their alliance won't suffer from her response. With a sigh, she clasps her hands in front of her, "Vignar came up with the idea himself," she explains, her tone emotionless, "he requested my audience a few days ago when I was passing through Whiterun and there he revealed it to me, saying how I will be able to help him achieve his goal,"

Ulfric sighs, glancing down at the letter sitting on the table in front of Ayla, "and what do you think I should do?" he asks, gaze never leaving her, "Vignar obviously trusted you enough to tell you and even go as far as to request your help and you must have thoughts on this,"

"I will not tell you my opinion on this matter because I do not have one," she explains, "the request was made for you, not me. I don't know what you want or will want in the future," she pauses as she thinks about the situation more closely, "but I do know that the Moot only convenes if there is no heir to the throne," she pauses to add effect to her words, "when and if you become High King, you will need a wife to give you children should you want your family to stay on the throne," she blinks at him, her expression hard and stern to ward him from even suggesting that they should marry.

"And what do you make of this, Galmar?" Ulfric asks, slowly removing his gaze from Ayla and onto his second, who huffs in response.

"As the Dragonborn said, this is your decision to make," Galmar says in his rough voice, "you also have all the time you need to respond to Vignar. Don't take this request lightly, Ulfric,"

"I'm not planning to," Ulfric replies, his gaze on the table. Of course, he would need to choose a High Queen once he ascends the throne but he truly doesn't know who would be able to rule justly beside him. Obviously, his first choice would be Ayla. Not only having the Dragonborn as his wife and Queen will be a clever power move, but their children would no doubt be very skilled in the ways of the Voice. Not to mention he finds the Dragonborn very...intriguing.

Ayla, however, has made it obvious to him that she does not wish the mantle of Queen. She would rather spend the rest of her days journeying around Skyrim. This forces him to deeply consider Vignar's offer; marry young Olfina. She was a suitable option for Queen; young and able to bore children. But this is a decision for a much later date. Right now, they have a war to win.

"There is another reason why I visited Windhelm," Ayla starts off slowly, getting the two men's attention before clearing her throat, "as you may have heard already, Riverwood was burnt down by the Thalmor," she pauses as Galmar gets pretty angry at the news while Ulfric keeps a calculating face, "I was able to arrive in time to help save some of the villagers. I sent them to my base where they would be better protected,"

Galmar growls as his fists clench, "the nerve of the Thalmor!" he snaps and Ayla stares at him, worried that he'd leave and charge headfirst into the Thalmor Embassy and die trying to kill them all. Galmar does seem the type to do such a thing.

"Now is not the time to do anything rash, Galmar," Ulfroc says, sending the man a look as an attempt to stop him from doing exactly what Ayla fears. With the Empire at their beck and call, the Thalmor are practically untouchable. They will have to wait for their revenge.

"Are we going to sit idly by and watch as the Thalmor burns down whatever town they see fit!" Galmar snaps and Ayla sighs, gaze falling to the map on the table in front of her, "let innocent people die because they have a different belief?"

"We are not in a position to attack them head-on," Ayla says loudly, lifting her gaze from the table and looking directly at Galmar, "believe me, I want nothing more than to attack the elven bastards for doing such a thing again, but we can't, at least not until the Empire is defeated,"

"The Dragonborn is right, Galmar," Ulfric says, looking back at his friend, who looks more torn than angry, "we must wait,"

"Is there anything we can do as a form of revenge?" Galmar asks and Ayla nods, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I can send Taliyah to take down one of their camps," she explains and Galmar looks pleased, "when I get back, I'll find the best one to strike and send her on her way,"

"Perfect," Galmar says with a chuckle.

~

"Lady Ayla," a voice stops her in her tracks and she turns her head and shoulders towards the voice, surprise showing when she sees Ulfric there, "let us walk around Windhelm. There are a few matters I wish to discuss further,"

Ayla takes a deep breath before nodding, accepting his offer. He sends her a polite smile as they walk out of the palace and into the coldness of Windhelm, "if this is about Vignar's offer, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more of my opinion on it," she starts, her gaze straight ahead of them and on the back of the inn, "I told you all of it back in the war room," she adds and glances up at the blonde.

"It isn't your opinion I want you to remind me of," he explains, turning his head to meet her gaze and she responds with a raise of her brows as they exit the courtyard and turn to the left, heading down to the cemetery, "it's your advice," he adds and Ayla scoffs, a small smile of humor gracing her lips momentarily.

Her advice is about as good as her opinion, "and what kind of advice do you want, Jarl Ulfric?" she asks and feels his gaze on her but refuses to look at him. A few citizens pass them while giving the two a curious look. More fuel for the rumors, Ayla thinks to herself.

"Do you think an arranged marriage is a good thing?"

Ayla lets a chuckle leave her, "that sounds more like your asking for my opinion, not my advice," she explains before sighing, humor leaving her as she thinks on what he said, "do what you think is best for you and for Skyrim," she says hesitantly, unsure on whether or not these are the words he wants to hear. Oh well, "should it be an arranged marriage that is loveless, or a marriage of love that has no political gain, as long as it is what you think is best for you and Skyrim,"

By the Divines, this must be a sight to see; the legendary Dragonborn, well-known fighter and savior of Skyrim, giving marriage advice when she isn't even married. Ayla almost laughs at the sight as they walk through the marketplace, "that isn't exactly what I wanted to hear," he mutters and Ayla lets a small laugh leave her.

"When do we ever hear things we actually want to hear?" she questions and sighs, taking on a more serious tone, stopping and looking at him, her gaze nothing but serious, "I cannot tell you what you should do or what you want, I told you that back in the war room," she pauses as a citizen passes them, "but, my advice right now, is to set aside this proposal and focus on winning this war,"

~

"There you are," Ayla says from her spot in front of the gates, "took you long enough," she adds and Xaliyah sends her a glare as the two walks out of the gates and onto the bridge leading into WIndhelm.

"I was actually waiting on you to finish your conversation with Jarl Ulfric," Xaliyah explains before gesturing to the small bag she carries, "so I busied myself in buying the things I need for the next year or so," she adds and Ayla turns to smile at her friend.

"Congratulations," she says and Xaliyh mutters her thanks, "not exactly the best timing, but when does anything go according to plan?"

Xaliyah laughs as they reach the stables, "only when we don't want it too," she says as she climbs onto the back of her horse, "however, I wonder what I will do until the baby is born," she adds, a hint of worry in her voice.

Ayla urges Sovn forward before looking over at her friend, "well, we both know that Brynjolf will forbid you from fighting anymore and I agree on that," Ayla explains, sending Xal a pointed and firm look, "but, I still need your help in the war. So you will be helping Asteria with her business and be voicing your opinion in the war room if need be,"

Xaliyah groans loudly, "really? I'm pregnant and you're making me read letters and books with Asteria? Is this a form of punishment?"

Ayla laughs and shakes her head, "it won't be that bad, Xal," she says and smiles when the brunette rolls her eyes, "now c'mon, we have a war to plan,"


End file.
